Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard
by Serya-chan
Summary: UA - Ils vivaient dans l'insouciance, pensant que rien ne pourrait jamais les séparer... mais il faut croire que le destin en avait décidé tout autrement. AkuRoku
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

**Auteur** : Serya-chan

**Couple** : AkuRoku (pour changer :D C'est trop original de ma part n'est-ce pas ? xD)

**Et non, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre de ma fic ^^" Mais une nouvelle histoire courte, pour vous faire patienter lol XD Attendez, j'ai publié le dernier chapitre il y a même pas un mois... vous pensiez que le chapitre 13 allait déjà être prêt XD tut tut tut... eh non n_n"**

**Alors ceci est une histoire que j'avais commencé il y a fort fort longtemps, même avant mon tout premier one-shot AkuRoku... Je l'avais commencé alors que j'étais en panne d'inspiration pour ma fic... Il trainaît sur mon ordi... et vu que j'avais peur qu'il prenne la poussière, je l'ai sorti pour le révéler au grand jour XD Au début, ce devait être un one-shot, mais étant donné qu'il était bien trop long et que j'avais peur de vous ennuyer, j'ai préféré le séparer en deux lol... cela fera donc une histoire en deux ou trois chapitres... c'est ridicule je sais xD. Alors j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop allergique aux ambiances romantiques... enfin j'avais commencé à écrire ça alors que j'étais dans ma période un peu "fleur bleue-déprime" ... Ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'extraordinaire ^^" Vous pouvez toujours lire si vous vous ennuyez, ou que vous manquez d'AkuRoku.**

* * *

Le jeune homme introduit sa clé dans le trou de la serrure de sa maison en poussant un long soupir. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer après sa dure journée de travail. Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure rousse, et poussa doucement la porte. Il pointa la tête à l'intérieur et constata que le hall d'entrée était vide.

« Axel ? T'es là ? » demanda Reno en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Ne recevant aucune réponse de la part de son frère, il haussa les épaules et entra dans la cuisine, son estomac criant famine. Il se figea quand il vit quelqu'un en train de dévaliser de frigo.

« Axel ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » hurla Reno en s'approchant de son jeune frère qui ne semblait pas vraiment lui prêter attention. Axel, dont la longue chevelure était aussi flamboyante que celle de Reno, avait vidé tous les compartiments du congélateur. Il semblait être à la recherche de quelque chose. Après de longues recherches infructueuses, Axel poussa un juron et se leva pour regarder son frère.

« Elles sont où ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda Reno en sourcillant.

« A ton avis ? » reprit Axel en regardant Reno droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Axel gonfla les joues en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te parle des glaces à l'eau de mer ! » cria Axel en refermant la porte du frigo. « Me dis pas que t'as tout mangé ? »

Reno sourit de toutes ses dents, tout en se grattant la nuque d'un air gêné. « Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! »

Axel leva ses poings qui se mirent à trembler : il essayait de se contrôler pour ne pas étriper son frère. Il réussit finalement à se calmer et observa sa montre d'un air contrarié.

« Je vais devoir partir en acheter sur la route ! Ca va encore me mettre en retard ! »

« En retard ? » fit Reno d'un air songeur.

Axel ne lui répondit pas et attrapa les clés posées sur la table de la cuisine. Puis il courut jusqu'au salon pour récupérer l'argent posé sur le meuble, avant de se diriger vers le hall d'entrée. Il enfila rapidement ses chaussures ; seulement il était déjà suffisamment en retard et ne prit pas le temps de s'asseoir pour les enfiler. Du coup il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva face contre terre, ses chaussures toujours à côté de lui. Il entendit son frère éclater de rire derrière lui, mais il se releva, comme si de rien n'était. Reno, adossé contre la rampe d'escalier l'interpella.

« A peine rentré de cours tu t'en vas déjà ? » demanda t-il un sourcil haussé. « Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Axel se releva et s'assit correctement au sol pour mettre ses chaussures et marmonna :

« Voir quelqu'un… »

Il ne dit rien d'autre, trop occupé à se bagarrer pour défaire le nœud qui s'était formé dans le lacet d'une de ses chaussures. Reno sourit et demanda :

« Et c'est qui, ce quelqu'un ? »

« Ca te regarde pas… »

Reno vit la mine renfrognée de son frère et décida d'en rajouter une petite couche.

« Aah… je vois… une petite amie ? Ou plutôt UN petit ami ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire pétillant de malice.

« Jamais de la vie ! » répondit Axel en tournant la tête vers son frère, un peut trop rapidement d'ailleurs, et il faillit s'en faire torticolis… « Aïe… » ajouta t-il en se massant le cou.

« T'excite pas comme ça ! Je te pose juste une question. »

« Ouais, bah m'en pose plus pour le moment, je suis déjà en retard… »

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la maison, laissant Reno encore sur sa faim…

°-°-°-°

Axel courait à toute vitesse dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule. Son frère avait encore trouvé le moyen de le mettre en retard ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs… Le rouquin prit le temps de s'arrêter devant un marchand de glaces et commanda deux glaces à l'eau de mer.

« Ca fera 150 munnies. » fit la vendeuse avec un sourire.

« C'est toujours aussi cher ! Arnaque ! » lança Axel en sortant de ses poches le peu d'argent qu'il avait prit. « Ca n'aurait pas augmenté depuis la dernière fois ? » tenta vainement le roux pour essayer de faire baisser le prix, sachant que le montant initial de deux glaces à l'eau de mer était bien de 150 munnies…

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser… » marmonna la vendeuse avec dédain. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Axel essayait de la berner.

« Raah… » fit-il en tendant l'argent à la jeune femme, qui lui donna ses deux glaces.

« Tu as encore un rendez-vous ? » demanda la femme, son visage s'adoucissant un peu.

« Comment vous savez ? »

« On est vendredi, et il est 17h… je te vois souvent passer à toute vitesse devant mon stand de glaces et te diriger vers le clocher. Je suppose que tu ne manges pas ces deux glaces tout seul.

« Vous êtes perspicace. » répondit Axel.

« Non pas tant que ça, je prends juste le temps d'observer. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Elle afficha un sourire malicieux. « Alors ? C'est un rendez-vous galant ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?! Et puis de toute façon, c'est pas une fille que je vais voir… » répondit Axel en se grattant la nuque, les joues rouges.

« Et alors ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Qu'est-ce que cela change au fait que tu te rendes à un rendez-vous galant ? » demanda t-elle en croisant les bras.

La conversation commençait à prendre une tournure qui ne plaisait pas à Axel, dont la couleur des joues commençait à s'avoisiner à celle de ses cheveux. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question de la commerçante et s'en alla.

°-°-°-°

Les gens avaient vraiment la manie de se mêler des choses qui ne les regardaient pas ! C'est ce que pensait Axel en pressant le pas vers le clocher de la Cité du Crépuscule. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre en fin de semaine, afin d'admirer le coucher du soleil tout en hauteur, une glace à l'eau de mer à la main. Mais il n'y était jamais seul, c'est pourquoi il prenait toujours deux glaces avec lui. Et en général, il y était toujours avec la même personne… Axel devait être en retard de dix minutes maintenant, et espérait fortement qu'elle(1) ne soit pas déjà partie, cette personne n'étant pas très patiente… Il contourna une rue et arriva devant une petite étendue de pelouse située en hauteur. Un endroit qu'il connaissait bien aussi, et il y pouvait admirer le coucher du soleil dans toute sa splendeur, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait la Colline du Couchant. Par simple curiosité, il décida de monter la petite pente y menant tout en haut, aussi histoire de voir s'il ne croiserait pas quelques amis. Une fois en haut de la colline, il fut tout de suite ébloui par la lumière du soleil couchant, et il dut se cacher le visage d'un bras, afin de ne pas s'abîmer les pupilles. Une fois bien habitué par cette éclat de lumière orange, il baissa légèrement le bras. C'est là qu'il put apercevoir une fine silhouette, assise dans l'herbe. Et après quelques minutieuses observations, il put finalement reconnaître cette silhouette. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille. Une personne petite, au corps effilé, et dont les cheveux blonds n'étaient jamais coiffés ; en bataille donc. Quelle chance ! C'était la personne qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois suffisamment proche de lui, et il lui plaqua les mains sur les yeux, et dit avec un sourire :

« Devine qui c'est. »

Le garçon pencha la tête en arrière, et Axel put le voir sourire.

« Un idiot que je connais bien. » lança le garçon blond. A ces mots, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Gagné ! T'es toujours aussi gentil avec moi, Roxas…» fit-il en retirant ses mains des yeux du garçon.

Le garçon du nom de Roxas se retourna et s'assit en face d'Axel, qui lui demanda avec un faux air sévère :

« Tu étais censé m'attendre en haut du Clocher, et moi je te retrouve ici. Pourquoi ? »

« Par envie de changer. »

« Ah. » fit Axel. « Tu aurais pu me prévenir, quand même. »

« Mais j'ai essayé ! Mais apparemment tu as oubli ton portable chez toi. »

« Mais pas du tout ! » lança Axel en fouillant dans ses poches pour sortir son portable. «Merde, oublie ce que je viens de dire. » ajouta t-il en constatant que ses poches étaient vides. Il était parti dans la précipitation de chez lui, et l'avait oublié. « Ca fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

«Oui… t'es toujours aussi ponctuel… » répondit Roxas, ironiquement bien sûr.

« Oh ça va, hein ! »

Roxas sortit son habituel rire cristallin, qui d'ailleurs fit rougir Axel. Le blondinet le remarqua et arrêta tout de suite de s'esclaffer pour regarder son ami en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Non, tout va bien… » mentit Axel. Mentir ? Pas vraiment… Il ne mentait qu'à moitié en fait… quand il était avec Roxas, tout allait parfaitement bien.

Roxas soupira sans se poser trop de questions et s'allongea sur la pelouse fraîche. Il saisit une petite poignée d'herbe et l'arracha à la terre, pour la laisser s'enfuir de ses doigts ensuite. Puis lentement il ferma les yeux, trop épuisé pour les laisser ouvert. Axel le regarda s'assoupir et décida de se mettre en meilleur position pour l'observer dormir. Il se mit sur le ventre, se retenant sur ses coudes. Puis doucement, il pencha la tête vers celle du blondinet, qui bien sûr n'avait pas remarqué qu'Axel était aussi proche de lui. Mais Roxas choisit exactement le moment où son ami commençait à rougir en fixant ses lèvres pour se réveiller. Lorsque les pupilles bleu saphir de Roxas croisèrent celles vert émeraude d'Axel, celui-ci se redressa immédiatement. Et avant que Roxas ne puisse lui demander pourquoi il était aussi proche de lui, il prit la parole.

« Bon, j'ai apporté ça. » dit-il en sortant les deux glaces qu'il avait achetées. Il s'attendait déjà à la réaction de Roxas, alors il se boucha les oreilles à l'avance.

« DES GLACES A L'EAU DE MER !!! » hurla Roxas en bavant devant les deux friandises que son ami avait sorties.

Il se rua dessus, arrachant presque le bras d'Axel qui commençait déjà à manger la sienne, pensant que Roxas devrait apprendre à se calmer quand il voit des glaces à l'eau de mer. Mais comment résister à cette glace sucrée et salée à la fois ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Et Axel avait aussi vite comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas résister non plus à Roxas quand il était dans cet état-là. Il était tout bonnement adorable. Pour prendre bien le temps d'observer Roxas, il arrêta de déguster sa glace.

Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux, et la lumière du soleil mettait quelques reflets orangés dans ses mèches souples. Puis Axel s'attarda sur ses yeux. Ces yeux d'un bleu hypnotique. Cela faisait maintenant au moins dix ans que les deux garçons se connaissaient, et malgré çela, Axel avait encore du mal à s'habituer ; il n'avait jamais vu de bleu aussi intense dans les yeux d'une personne. Outre ses joues adorablement rosées, quelque chose dans le visage de Roxas lui donnait un air enfantin, malgré ses seize ans, soit deux ans de moins qu'Axel. Il fallait vraiment l'avouer, Roxas était vraiment beau, et ce, sous tous les angles, et Axel n'y restait pas indifférent. La vision qu'il avait de Roxas en ce moment était belle, beaucoup trop belle. Et là, il était en train d'admirer ce magnifique spectacle, sans remarquer que sa glace commençait à fondre.

« Axel, ta glace fond ! » cria Roxas en voyant qu'Axel était dans un autre monde.

Le rouquin cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, se rendant compte que sa glace commençait à couler sur l'herbe.

« Et merde… »

Il tenta de se rattraper et engouffra la totalité de ce qui lui restait de glace dans la bouche, et fit une grimace quand ses dents se glacèrent.

« Espèce d'idiot. Quelle idée aussi d'avaler ta glace d'un coup. » lança Roxas d'un air exaspéré.

« Traite-moi d'idiot, et tu n'auras plus de glace à l'eau de mer gratuite. » répondit Axel avec un sourire sournois.

« … c'est du chantage… »

« Non. Pas du tout. »

« Si. »

« Nan. »

« Et moi je te dis que si. »

« Et moi je te dis que non. »

Et évidemment, ils éclatèrent de rire devant la débilité qu'avait pris la conversation. Mais Roxas s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé.

« Tu sais… »

« Hm ? » fit Axel, remarquant le ton plus solennel qu'avait pris son ami.

« Je me suis toujours demandé si… on restera toujours comme ça… »

« Comment ça ? » reprit Axel en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra toujours rester ainsi ? Sans se soucier du reste. Imagine qu'on soit séparé un jour. »

Roxas avait pris un air un peu plus mélancolique, et baissa la tête. Axel afficha un sourire tendre et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je vois pas ce qui pourrait nous séparer. A part si, bien entendu, l'un d'entre nous déménage, mais ça je pense que ça n'arrivera jamais… »

Il y eut un court silence.

« N'est-ce pas ? » reprit Axel, un peu moins rassuré.

« Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de risque… »

« Alors pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Il y a quelque chose d'autre, qui selon toi risquerait de nous séparer ? »

Roxas déglutit et rougit.

« Une petite amie… »

Les yeux d'Axel s'agrandirent au point de presque sortir de leur orbite.

« Heeiin ? » gémit-il, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« T'as très bien entendu. » ajouta Roxas en hochant la tête les yeux fermés. « T'as 18 ans, t'as fini le lycée, et en plus de ça, t'es beau et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'à la fac, une fille succombe à ton charme, et te demande de sortir avec elle. Et évidemment je suis sûr que tu vas accepter. Vous allez passer plein de temps ensemble, et du coup, tu vas finir par m'oublier. »

Le regard d'Axel s'était complètement figé. Roxas avait dit qu'il était… beau ? Il rougit, vraiment flatté. Mais il reprit un peu de contenance et essaya de contrôler ses battements de cœur. Roxas avait vraiment l'air sérieux.

« Je te rassure… de ce côté-là, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je n'aime personne, et je suis persuadé que personne ne succombera à mon charme, comme tu le dis si bien. Et je t'interdis de dire que je t'oublierai, car tu sais très bien que c'est faux. »

« Tu n'aimes vraiment personne ? » demanda Roxas.

« Personne… » marmonna Axel en se grattant le menton.

Un menteur. C'est tout ce qu'il était. S'il disait à Roxas le nom de la personne dont il était tombé amoureux, ce qui était sûr selon lui, c'est que son ami prendrait ses jambes à son cou…

« Et toi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ? » demanda t-il soudainement, pour changer de sujet.

Le blondinet devint rouge comme une pivoine, ce qu'Axel ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je le savais… » dit-il avec un sourire. « C'est qui ? »

« … »

« Allez ! » cria t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux plus qu'ils ne les étaient. « Dis tout à copain Axel ! »

« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais pas… »

« Ah ? »

Axel regrettait amèrement d'avoir retourné la conversation sur les amours de Roxas… En fait ce n'était pas le bon sujet ! Quel idiot de l'avoir choisi ! Il faut dire que le blond, dans son lycée, était très populaire, et Axel voyait souvent des filles lui tourner autour. Et s'il aimait l'une d'entre elles ? Son cœur se retourna à cette idée. Roxas n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Il faut croire que cela le gênait aussi de parler ouvertement d'amour avec quelqu'un. Même si c'était avec un ami proche.

Le vent se leva, et un frisson parcourut le corps de Roxas, qui baissa la tête pour tenter de se cacher le visage dans son écharpe. Le soleil était complètement tombé à présent, et le froid dominait dans l'air. Axel vit les bras de son ami trembler légèrement. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Après un petit moment d'hésitation, il s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras, pour le réchauffer un peu.

« Bah ? » fit Roxas, un peu sonné.

« T'as l'air d'avoir froid… ça te dérange pas, au moins, que je te fasse ça ? »

« Non… » répondit le blondinet en collant son oreille contre son torse.

Axel sourit alors.

« Tant mieux… » murmura t-il doucement.

« Tant mieux… » refit-il, cette fois d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, que Roxas n'avait pas été en mesure d'entendre. Et délicatement, le rouquin passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, à qui cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger, puisqu'il se laissa bercer par Axel, avant de s'assoupir de nouveau…

°-°-°-°

« Et tu sais ce qu'il a osé me dire ?! » hurla une jeune fille blonde aux yeux verts à la coiffure étrange, sachant que deux de ses mèches de cheveux ressemblaient à des antennes. Elle était assise à une table du réfectoire de l'université de la Cité du Crépuscule, en compagnie d'un jeune homme de son âge, blond aux yeux vert pâle.

« Nan… vas-y, raconte. » lui répondit le garçon à la coiffure punk.

Son amie blonde afficha une mine courroucée et croisa les bras.

« Ca a l'air de trop t'intéresser ce que je dis... » dit-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Non. Je m'en fous, en fait. »

« Ca a le mérite d'être clair au moins… »

Elle attrapa son verre d'eau et en but une gorgée. A travers le verre transparent, elle aperçut une silhouette rousse se précipiter à leur table. Elle posa alors violemment le récipient sur la table.

« Axel ! » cria t-elle, heureuse de voir son ami.

Le rouquin lui sourit et posa son sac à bandoulière au sol, avant de prendre place à côté de son amie. Le garçon blond assit en face de lui, lui tendit un cahier rouge dont Axel s'empara.

« C'est les cours de ce matin. C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois pour être arrivé en retard ? » demanda t-il, amusé. C'était la quatrième fois en une semaine qu'Axel s'absentait au cours du matin.

« La ferme Demyx. Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? »

Demyx afficha un faux air outré.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir, car tu penses trop à Roxas, que tu dois me parler sur ce ton ! » répondit-il, sur la défensive.

« Raah mais tais-toi ! » cria Axel, les joues écarlates.

La blonde à côté d'eux bailla bruyamment. Elle aussi avait mal dormi, vue la soirée torride qu'elle avait passée la veille.

« Faudra que je dise à Marluxia d'aller moins vite avec moi au lit la prochaine fois ! » dit-elle en s'étirant sans aucune retenue.

Demyx recracha toute l'eau que contenait sa bouche et fixa son amie les yeux ouverts à l'extrême.

« Larxene ! Mais t'es folle de parler de ça aussi fort ?! »

« Bah quoi ? » fit Larxene avec une petite moue. « C'est l'amouuur !!! » ajouta t-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

« Tu es folle… »

« Folle amoureuse, ouais ! »

Demyx préféra ne rien ajouter d'autre. La désinvolture et le manque de gêne de Larxene finiront bien par lui jouer des tours. Il regarda alors Axel en face de lui. Il semblait jouer avec sa fourchette, et ce qui était dans son assiette maintenant, ne ressemblait plus qu'à une purée de divers aliments.

« Allô Axeeel ? » fit Larxene et tapotant l'épaule de son ami, qui évidemment, sursauta.

« Hmm ? » gémit le roux et se tournant mollement vers son amie.

« Tu penses encore à Roxas, c'est ça ? » dit-elle en joignant ses mains et en faisant une grimace ridicule.

Axel ferma les yeux et soupira. Il mentirait s'il répondait que non…

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » dit-il, toujours en jouant avec sa fourchette.

« Et alors quoi ? » demanda Demyx. « Tu crois qu'on a rien remarqué ? »

Le rouquin observa tour à tour Larxene et Demyx, dont les expressions se faisaient plus sérieuses au fil des secondes.

« Me regardez pas comme ça, vous me faîtes peur ! » lança Axel sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais cela ne faisait pas rire ses deux amis, qui croisèrent simultanément les bras, leur regard ne se détournant pas du roux. Devant le silence de ce dernier, Demyx explosa.

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Quand vas-tu enfin dire ouvertement que t'es tombé raide dingue de Roxas ?! »

Le roux en lâcha sa fourchette. Il devint écarlate et baissa la tête.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? »

Demyx sourit. Il avait gagné. C'était la première fois qu'Axel le leur avouait.

« C'est trop mignooooon ! » hurla Larxene en prenant le rouquin dans ses bras. « Si tu veux, je peux te donner des conseils pour faire ta déclaration ! »

« Tu veux qu'il lui saute dessus en lui faisant une demande en mariage comme toi tu l'as fait avec ton mec ? » demanda Demyx, perplexe.

« Ouiiiiiiiii ! Je sens que ça va être trop bien ! » cria Larxene, toute excitée.

« Je veux pas me taper la honte ! » cracha Axel en fronçant les sourcils. « Et de toute façon, j'ai pas l'intention de le lui avouer, si vous voulez tout savoir… »

Demyx s'arrêta de manger. Larxene se calma, d'un seul coup, après avoir entendu la phrase que venait de prononcer Axel.

« C'est une blague ? » demanda la blonde en regardant son ami d'un air inquiet.

« Nan… » Il sourit tristement. « Je suis un mec. »

« Ben et alors ? » fit Demyx, décontenancé. « Moi, je suis un garçon, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de vivre le grand amour avec Zexion… »

« Oui mais toi, t'as pas eu de problème pour faire ta déclaration, sachant que tu savais déjà si Zexion était gay ou pas. Là c'est différent. » expliqua Larxene, comprenant pourquoi Axel était réticent à l'idée de tout avouer au blond.

« T'as tout compris Larxene ! Ca m'étonne de toi ! » rit Axel en tapant l'épaule de son amie, qui fit la moue.

« Tu te moques de moi, alors que je compatis… je suis vexée quand même. »

« Ah ? Désolé. »

Axel regarda son assiette avec dégoût. Son repas ne ressemblait plus à rien, écrasé comme il était. Il se leva et prit son plateau afin d'aller le ranger. Ses deux amis l'imitèrent.

Une fois sortis de la cantine, Larxene sortit son emploi du temps de son sac.

« Aah... ! Il me reste encore quatre heures de cours ! Moi qui voulais trouver un beau cadeau de Noël pour Marlulu, cet après-midi. »

« Tu auras tout le temps de le faire ce week-end. » dit Demyx en se grattant le haut du crâne… il avait oublié que Noël approchait à grands pas d'eux…Enfin non pas tant que ça... un mois et demi quand même. Mais c'est toujours mieux de s'y prendre à l'avance pour les cadeaux. Quel cadeau pourrait-il bien offrir à Zexion ? Un livre peut-être… Axel semblait lui aussi réfléchir. « Tu penses à ce que tu pourrais offrir à ton petit blondinet d'amour, hein ? » demanda t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Axel ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Il voulait lui offrir un cadeau qui assure. Un cadeau dont il serait sûr qu'il plairait à Roxas.

« En parlant de Roxas… » commença Larxene avec sérieux. « Je pense quand même que tu devrais le lui dire… »

« On a déjà parlé de ça… j'ai pas envie de revenir dessus… » lâcha Axel en soupirant. « Je vais déprimer, sinon. Et je suis sérieux. »

« Comme tu es défaitiste ! Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de tout lui avouer. Alors, lance-toi ! » cria Demyx.

« Mais mets-toi un peu à ma place ! » gronda le roux.

Demyx lâcha un soupir d'éxaspération… Comment aborder le sujet sans énerver Axel… Puis une idée lui traversa la tête… une idée qui lui faisait un peu peur d'ailleurs…

« Et imagine qu'un jour… vous veniez à être séparés, Roxas et toi ? »

Axel déglutit.

« Si vous veniez à ne plus jamais vous revoir… Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des regrets ? Regretter de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce que tu ressentais… » Il eut une boule dans la gorge. « Moi… je sais que je l'aurai vraiment mal vécu… c'est en partie pour ça que je me suis lancé avec Zexion… »

« Roxas et moi avons déjà eu cette conversation… Et je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait nous séparer tous les deux… »

Le roux enfila son sac sur une épaule et salua ses deux amis, avant de s'éloigner vers le bâtiment de son prochain cours… Demyx était sûr qu'Axel se rendrait compte un jour, que la vie n'était pas toujours rose…

°-°-°-°

« Alors ? Quand vas-tu te décider à lui déclarer ton amour à ton rouquin adoré ? » demanda un jeune châtain à la coiffure désordonnée.

Roxas toussa bruyamment à la question que lui avait posé son ami, au point de faillir s'étouffer. Le châtain lui donna quelques claques dans le dos pour l'empêcher de mourir bêtement, étouffé par un morceau de pomme coincé dans la gorge.

« Sora ! » hurla le blond avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

« Ben quoi ? » fit innocemment le dit Sora en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. « J'ai dit quelque chose de mal, peut-être. »

« Oui, voilà. »

« Ah… »

Sora était une bonne connaissance de Roxas. Les deux garçons étaient dans la même classe depuis presque trois ans, et ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié. La chose frappante que l'on pouvait remarquer entre Sora et Roxas, était leur ressemblance physique. Outre les cheveux un peu plus longs de Sora virant sur le châtain foncé, on pourrait dire que les deux garçons avaient exactement les mêmes traits de visage, et d'ailleurs beaucoup de personnes les avaient pris pour des jumeaux. Mais niveau caractère, Sora était complètement l'opposé du blond. Le châtain était d'un naturel gentil, enjoué, parfois désinvolte et à la sociabilité parfaite, tandis que le blond lui était froid, indifférent et plutôt renfermé sur lui-même. Enfin, cela dépendait surtout des personnes avec qui il était… Sora était l'une des rares personnes, avec Axel, à avoir réussi à lui arracher un sourire. Et facilement, qui plus est. Le châtain en était plutôt fier. Là, les deux garçons se trouvaient chez Roxas, car ils avaient quatre heures de libre entre deux cours. Le blond voulait en profiter pour souffler un peu, et aussi expliquer à Sora un devoir que ce dernier n'avait pas compris. Mais Sora était quelqu'un enclin à la paresse, et en ce moment il ne semblait pas avoir envie de travailler. Il préférait bombarder de questions son ami au sujet de sa relation avec Axel, qui était selon le châtain, plutôt ambiguë.

« N'as-tu jamais eu envie de goûter au grand amour ? »

« Epargne-moi de tes conversations niaiseuses sur l'amour, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est pas niaiseux ! » protesta Sora en frappant son poing sur le lit où Roxas était assis. « C'est juste beau ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux depuis que je suis avec Riku ! » ajouta t-il en pensant à son petit ami. « Il est si beau, si gentil, si protecteur, si taciturne, si mystérieux... »

Sora était complètement aux anges, avec l'image de son amant dans la tête, et il arborait un sourire vraiment idiot, ce qui amusa Roxas. Le blond se coucha sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière sa tête.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, quand on parle d'amour avec toi, ça devient niaiseux. » lança Roxas en regardant le plafond.

Sora fronça les sourcils.

« De toute façon, je sais très bien que quand tu es tout seul chez toi, tu dois être exactement dans le même état que moi… »

Roxas devint rouge pivoine et se redressa pour regarder son ami.

« Ne me compare pas à toi ! »

Mais Sora continua de plus belle :

« Attends, je vais essayer de t'imaginer en train de penser à Axel… » dit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha du grand miroir en face du lit. Roxas l'observa faire.

« Je t'aime Axel ! » commença Sora en imitant la voix de Roxas, en faisant un sourire très niais. « Embrasse-moi ! Pas là… non ! Arrête ! »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. A quoi pouvait bien penser Sora en disant cela ? Le châtain poursuivit alors, en hurlant :

« Oui, ici ! Laisse-moi éprouver cette sensation ! Laisse-moi ressentir ta chaleur ! »

C'est à ce moment que Roxas se leva et attrapa Sora par le bras.

« C'est bon, arrête-toi là. » lui dit-il, une teinte vermeille lui colorant les joues.

« Je t'ai bien imité, hein ? » lui demanda Sora, tout sourire.

« Non. »

« Menteur. »

Roxas s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais une forte voix en dehors de sa chambre le fit sursauter. Il déglutit et regarda Sora, qui était tout aussi inquiet.

Le blond ouvrit légèrement sa chambre et scruta le salon du regard. Entre l'entrebâillement de la porte, il put apercevoir sa mère et son beau-père… Roxas se mordit alors la lèvre. C'était leur troisième dispute depuis le début de la semaine. Cela commençait à bien faire. Il referma alors la porte, et regarda Sora, qui dit en souriant tristement :

« Ils se disputent encore, c'est ça ? »

Roxas hocha doucement la tête.

« Je ne te mets pas à la porte mais… »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » l'interrompit Sora en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il prit son sac et sortit de la chambre en lui disant au revoir… Roxas le laissa partir en souriant, mais resta muet… Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit sur le ventre. Il s'empara de son coussin et le mit sur ses oreilles. Son père était mort il y avait environ onze ans, et sa mère s'était remariée environ un an après, avec son beau-père, qu'elle avait rencontré à la Cité du Crépuscule. La petite famille avait fini par s'y installer et cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'ils y vivaient. Mais malheureusement leurs conflits conjugaux étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et Roxas commençait vraiment à mal le vivre. Il mit de côtés ses soucis, et pensa plutôt à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sora. Malgré sa naïveté et sa lenteur, le châtain avait quand même réussi à voir dans son cœur. Il faut croire que Roxas s'y était pris un peu mal pour cacher ses sentiments…

°-°-°-°

Puis les semaines passèrent d'une rapidité déconcertante. Roxas ne les avait pas vues défiler… Et de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il s'occupait davantage de ce qui se passait entre sa mère et son beau-père. Et il avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, et parfois pour des broutilles. Roxas n'essayait cependant pas de les réconcilier, de peur d'envenimer que plus les choses. Un matin, alors que Roxas s'apprêtait à sortir voir des amis, il fut interpellé par sa mère, qui l'attendait au salon avec son mari. Il les y rejoignit en traînassant. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le séjour, il ne fut pas surpris par cette atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la pièce. Les deux adultes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre près de la table, les bras croisés, même s'ils gardaient une certaine distance.

« Assieds-toi… » dit sa mère en indiquant d'un signe de tête la chaise en face d'elle.

Le blond obéit. Il avait du faire quelque chose de mal pour qu'ils soient aussi sérieux. Il s'attendait déjà à se faire sermonner, alors il baissa la tête, l'air honteux.

« Roxas, regarde-nous. » fit l'homme les sourcils froncés.

Le blond releva donc la tête, s'attendant au pire…

°-°-°-°

Axel s'activait à faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Manquer les cours du matin ne lui apportait vraiment rien de bon, et évidemment, il était obligé de rattraper toutes les leçons en retard. De quoi le bloquer chez lui tout un week-end. Il s'était enfermé à clé dans sa chambre, de peur d'être dérangé par ses parents ou Reno. Il fit tomber son stylo lorsqu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Les gens choisissaient vraiment mal leurs moments pour l'appeler. Lui qui ne voulait pas être dérangé ! Il ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone. Il fit un sourire en voyant que Roxas lui avait envoyé un message lui disant de venir le rejoindre à la Colline du Couchant. Là, ça changeait tout ! Ses devoirs attendront bien quelques heures. Il prit sa veste et sortit en vitesse de sa chambre, en claquant la porte.

°-°-°-°

Axel montait la pente menant tout en haut de la Colline en se tenant au mur. Il avait considérablement neigé pendant la nuit, et le sol avait gelé à certains endroits, le rendant assez glissant. Lorsqu'il fut en haut, il vit Roxas assit sur l'herbe, jouant avec la poudreuse qui la recouvrait. Il fut assez choqué de voir qu'un simple gilet recouvrait les frêles épaules de son ami, alors que la température était inférieure à zéro. Le blond entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant…

« Salut… » dit Roxas, sans regarder Axel.

Celui-ci était perplexe. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le comportement de Roxas. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le força à le regarder…

Une larme perlait le long de la joue du blond, et mourut sur le sol. Plusieurs autres la rejoignirent.

« Roxas ? »

Il recueillit une larme sur son doigt et lança un regard inquiet à son ami, qui s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main. Puis il regarda le roux fixement.

« Je dois absolument te parler. »

Axel acquiesça.

« Je… » Le blond se gratta la joue. « Mes… »

Mes… ? Axel ne supportait plus cette attente insupportable !

« Je vais… »

Axel tira la manche de son pull pour le forcer à continuer.

« Je vais devoir déménager… » avoua enfin Roxas dans un murmure.

Axel lâcha le bras de Roxas sous le coup de la stupeur. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Le blond profita du silence de son ami pour continuer.

« Ma mère et mon beau-père ont décidé de se séparer. Je ne pensais pas que leurs disputes les feraient en arriver là…j'ai été idiot… c'était prévisible, ça faisait plusieurs mois que ça durait. Ils m'ont mis au courant hier… Ma mère désire s'installer… à Midgar… j'ai de la famille là-bas. »

«Midgar ?! » hurla Axel.

Une centaine de kilomètres séparaient Midgar et la Cité du Crépuscule.

Roxas semblait avoir fini de se confier.

_Allez… dis quelque chose ! _pensa Axel, la tête baissée.

L'idée que Roxas puisse être loin de lui lui avait toujours parue impensable. Ridicule !

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

Et pourtant il savait que c'était vrai. Il aurait voulu que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… ou plutôt un cauchemar. Que devait-il lui dire ? Roxas s'attendait-il à ce qu'il lui réponde quelque chose de particulier ?

_Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? _se demandait Roxas devant le manque de réaction de son ami. Dans une telle situation, il aurait du au moins essayer de le réconforter. Mais Axel n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir compris pourquoi il avait versé des larmes. Peut-être pensait-il que la séparation de ses parents l'affectait… Ce n'était pas faux. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester de marbre à l'idée que sa mère et son beau-père se séparent ? Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus. Cela ne constituait qu'une infime partie de sa peine.

_« Dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi ! » _voulait hurler Roxas.

Mais Axel restait muet, encore sous le choc.

Et Roxas le prit affreusement mal. Alors il s'en fichait ? Il se fichait du fait qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais se revoir ?! C'était aberrant. Écoeurant. Il détourna son regard du roux, et commença à quitter les lieux. Axel vit avec horreur Roxas s'éloigner de lui, au ralenti, la tête baissé. Il ne pouvait pas parler, sa gorge était trop serrée, il avait trop mal au coeur. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses poings était serrés, au point qu'il put sentir ses ongles rentrer dans sa chair.

...

Combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où il avait rejoint Roxas en haut de la Colline, et le moment où le blond s'était éclipsé ? Axel n'avait plus Roxas dans son champ de vision. Le rouquin se mit à paniquer et fit errer son regard sur les alentours. Mais rien. Pas de Roxas. Il commença à courir, et descendit de la Colline à sa recherche.

Il vit alors son ami à l'autre bout d'un passage piétons.

« Roxas !» hurla Axel, aussi fort qu'il put.

Le blond sursauta, et il reconnut sans problème la voix d'Axel. Il se retourna et vit le roux traverser la rue à grandes enjambées. Mais Roxas écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce camion qui s'approchait dangereusement de son ami, à une vitesse folle. Le coeur de Roxas fit un bond. Axel ne pourrait pas l'éviter !

Axel vit Roxas s'avancer vers lui en courant.

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait,

Roxas l'ejecta violemment en arrière.

Axel sentit sa tête heurter le sol, avant de perdre connaissance...

°-°-°-°

Axel ouvrit légèrement les paupières; sa vision était troublée. Tout ce qu'il voyait n'était que deux formes floues, au-dessus de lui. Puis sa vue devint plus précise, et put enfin voir deux inconnus à ses côtés, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Il se leva brusquement : Où était-il donc ?!

"Ne te lève pas aussi vite !" lui lança un des individus.

"T'as pris un sacré coup sur la tête ! " ajouta l'autre.

Le rouquin regarda leurs vêtements, et put reconnaître des uniformes de secouristes. Des ambulanciers ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient avec lui ? Il regarda les alentours et reconnut facilement le quartier de la Colline du Couchant.

La Colline du Couchant. Pourquoi s'y était-il rendu, déjà ? Ah oui ! On lui avait demandé de s'y rendre. Mais qui ? Il fouilla un peu dans sa mémoire et l'image d'une certaine personne lui surgit...

"Roxas !!"

Il se souvenait, maintenant ! Roxas lui avait demandé de le rejoindre au haut de la colline. Le divorce de ses parents, il lui en avait parlé. Son déménagement, aussi. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Mais où était-il passé ? Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être fait éjecter en arrière par ce dernier. Puis plus rien. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il se rongea l'ongle du pouce et observa autour de lui. Tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Axel n'entendait rien qu'un brouhaha incessant qui ne contribuait pas à calmer son mal de tête. Il vit alors plusieurs personnes attroupées. Il y avait des ambulanciers parmi elles. Un grand véhicule. Une ambulance. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita vers ces gens. Les hommes en uniforme lui barrèrent la route.

"Vous ne devez pas vous approcher !" lui lança l'un d'entre eux, comprenant où le roux voulait se rendre.

Mais Axel continuait à avancer, en bousculant quelques passants qui lui lançèrent un regard mauvais, avant de reprendre leur chemin.

Puis le rouquin se pétrifia... horrifié par ce qu'il voyait devant lui...

Ce rouge... c'était du sang... il en était certain. La tache se répandait rapidement sur le sol... Ce même sol où était étendu ce jeune homme à la chevelure d'ange.

"Ro...xas..." fit le roux. Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, bien trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse prononcer ne serait-ce qu'encore un seul mot.

Roxas était couché au milieu du liquide écarlate. Il ne bougeait pas. Ses paupières étaient totalement closes. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, et de ses tempes... Axel se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux devant le corps inerte de la personne la plus chère à son coeur. Inconsciemment, il fit tremper sa main dans le liquide rouge et en relaissa quelques gouttes couler de ses doigts. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement pour le faire revenir à lui. Après quelques instants de silence de la part du roux, celui-ci leva la tête et fixa d'un regard mort le visage du secouriste, qui compatissait. L'homme ferma les yeux, navré de lui demander de s'éloigner. Mais le rouquin ne semblait pas vouloir se lever. Il fut donc forcé de lui prendre le bras et de le redresser, tout en le tirant vers l'arrière...

°-°-°-°

"Dans le...coma ?" fit une jeune femme blonde d'une voix faible.

Le médecin en face d'elle hocha tristement la tête, l'air désolé. La blonde fondit littéralement en larmes, la main sur sa bouche pour cacher le son de quelques hoquets qui s'y échappaient. Son mari à côté d'elle était tout aussi bouleversé. La jeune et son mari avaient appris la triste nouvelle quelques heures après l'arrivée du jeune blond à l'hôpital. Sora qui avait appelé Roxas, s'était étonné que ce dernier ne réponde pas au téléphone. Il avait été finalement prévenu par la mère du blond. Il était accompagné par son amant, Riku. Le jeune homme aux long cheveux argentés attendait le châtain dans l'un des couloirs de l'hôpital, assis les bras croisés. Il aperçut les deux époux. L'une en larmes et l'autre les traits tirés vers le bas, essayant de la réconforter. Riku baissa tristement la tête à cette vision. Dans la petite chambre d'hôpital, Axel et Sora observaient silencieusement leur ami, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Sora demanda, la gorge serrée :

"Qu'est-ce que... qui s'est passé... au juste ?"

Et comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse de la part du roux, qui ne semblait même pas avoir entendu la question. Axel était assis au chevet de Roxas, les mains sur les genoux. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sora qui se précipita vers la porte et sortit de la pièce, pour déverser ses larmes dans les bras réconfortants de Riku, qui le serra aussi fort qu'il put. Axel n'avait même pas entendu la porte claquer. Non... tout ce qui parvenait à ses oreilles était ce "bip bip" incessant de l'électrocardiographe, mesurant les faibles battements de coeur du blond, qui respirait lentement. Bien trop lentement. Ce masque sur son visage était tout ce qui lui permettait de vivre. Non, de survivre. Contrairement à Sora, Axel ne pleurait pas. Enfin, il avait arrêté de pleurer. Bien trop fatigué pour, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui l'en manquait. D'énormes cernes creusaient le bas de ses yeux émeraudes. Il ne s'était pas reposé une seconde. Il regardait fixement les paupières du blond, avec le mince espoir de les voir s'ouvrir. Et cela faisait près de trois heures qu'il attendait. Qu'il attendait de le voir se réveiller, de le voir lui sourire, pour pouvoir enfin le prendre dans ses bras. Le sentir contre lui, sentir les battements de son coeur, s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie. Puis la question de Sora lui revint en mémoire. Que s'était-il passé ? Axel se souvenait avoir vu Roxas se jeter sur lui au moment où il traversait la rue pour le retrouver. Mais il n'avait pas vu ce camion arriver. Roxas aurait alors tenté de le protéger...? Mais il en avait payé le prix. Et maintenant, voilà à quoi il en était réduit. Forcé de rester dans cette chambre étroite, attendant la guérison de plusieurs plaies et fractures multiples, et attendant l'heure de son éveil. Et tout ça, à cause de qui ? Et bien à cause de lui. Il était le seul coupable. Roxas ne méritait pas ça, ce ne devrait pas être lui qui devrait être coincé dans cette foutue chambre ! Et pourquoi en était-on arrivé là ? Tout simplement parce que Roxas était vraiment quelqu'un de trop gentil pour avoir pu s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'aussi idiot que lui. Il s'était toujours sentit plus vivant aux côtés de Roxas, et le côtoyer lui avait donné envie de tout surpasser. De tout surpasser pour Roxas, à côté de qui, il se sentait tout petit, misérable. Il avait toujours voulu devenir quelqu'un de mieux que ce qu'il était à présent. Quelqu'un de bien mieux, capable de tout pour protéger Roxas. Mais au final, il n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce. Et il n'avait pas été en mesure de le protéger à ce moment là ! Et plus il repensait à toutes les fois où Roxas l'avait aidé, plus son coeur lui faisait souffrir.

_« Tu crois qu'on pourra toujours rester ainsi ? Sans se soucier du reste. Imagine qu'on soit séparé un jour. »_

Cette phrase prononcé par le blond lui revint en mémoire. Comme un flash.

_« Et imagine qu'un jour… vous veniez à être séparés, Roxas et toi ? »_

Les paroles de Demyx résonnèrent longtemps dans sa tête...

_« Si vous veniez à ne plus jamais vous revoir… Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des regrets ? Regretter de ne jamais lui avoir dit ce que tu ressentais…_ _»_

Cette dernière phrase se répéta plus d'une dizaine de fois dans sa tête. Ses mains se mirent alors à trembler, de peur. Il comprenait enfin ce que craignait Demyx. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'Axel attendait le réveil de Roxas. Mais, et si toute cette attente était vaine ? Et si tous ces espoirs qu'il s'était crées étaient faux ? Et si Roxas était endormi à jamais ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas y croire ! Il se leva brusquement en faisant tomber sa chaise et tapa du poing sur le matelas où était alité Roxas.

"Non..." chuchota Axel, la tête baissée.

Il prit la main de Roxas et la serra de toutes ses forces.

"Réveille-toi..." Il approcha cette petite main de ses lèvres. "Réveille-toi."

Puis il observa le visage du blond. Malheureusement, aucun de ses traits n'avaient changés. Il serra les dents. Et la prise qu'il exerçait sur la main de Roxas se relâcha. Mais pris de rage, il plaqua ses deux mains sur les épaules du garçon blond.

"Tu n'as pas le droit !" cria t-il en commençant à le secouer. Ses doigts maintenaient fermement ses épaules. En temps normal, Roxas lui aurait dit qu'il lui fait mal. "Tu devrais réagir, non ?! Réveille-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !"

Axel hurlait d'une voix qui lui venait du plus profond de sa gorge. Malgré tous ses appels désespérés, Roxas refusait toujours de répondre. Il lâcha alors les épaules de son ami, et tomba à genoux, les bras le long de son corps, la tête posée contre le matelas. Pendant un certain temps, il s'était voilé la face, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Mais à partir du moment où il l'avait enfin réalisé, il n'avait jamais été en mesure de le laisser transparaître... ce trop plein d'amour. Car au final, malgré ces nombreuses années d'amitiés, Axel n'avait jamais pu lui dire...

Il n'avait jamais pu dire à Roxas à quel point il l'aimait.

Il serra le tissu du drap entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts en deviennent blanches. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il releva la tête avec l'unique espoir de voir Roxas enfin réveillé. Mais cet espoir s'envola quand il vit le visage attristé et compatissant de l'infirmière.

"Les visites sont terminées pour aujourd'hui..." annonça t-elle, navrée.

Le roux se leva sans faire d'histoires et sortit de la pièce, tout en lançant un dernier regard, au jeune blond couché sur le lit.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui tomber sur le nez. Il releva la tête pour regarder le ciel éclaboussé d'étoiles. D'épais nuages commençaient les recouvrir. Ce n'était pas de la neige mais de la pluie. Axel sourit... mais tristement. Tant mieux qu'il ne neige pas ! Bien qu'il détestait le froid, il avait toujours trouvé en la neige quelque chose de beau. Roxas aussi aimait beaucoup la neige. Il ne voulait pas qu'il neige ! Surtout pas ! Il aurait la désagréable impression que le ciel se moque de lui, à le regarder d'en haut, en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort, tandis que lui, brillerait de ses milliers d'étoiles en laissant tomber ses magnifiques flocons de neige. Heureusement pour Axel, le ciel exhaussa son voeux, et il commença à pleuvoir en averse. Le roux commença à pouffer, pour partir dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé.

"On dirait que le ciel est de mon côté..." dit-il en s'adossant contre un mur, une main plaquée contre ses yeux.

Puis les rires s'atténuèrent, pour laisser place à des hoquets. Une perle coula le long de la joue d'Axel. Et ce n'était pas de la pluie, car cette perle était salée...

* * *

**Fini pour le premier chapitre =) A bientôt pour la suite ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voici la suite ^^ J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas, et encore je m'excuse vraiment... parce ce chapitre est vraiment dégoulinant d'une substance de couleur rosée immonde à en vomir...**

**Roxas : En fait, il est à l'eau de rose.**

**Moi : C'est ce que j'ai dit !**

**Roxas : Ouais, ouais...**

**Réponse aux anonymes :**

**Yuki-chan : Merci pour ta review ^^ Voilà la suite ! n_n**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.**

**PS : Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de frappe. Car ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y en a.**

* * *

Le temps passait tellement lentement que l'on aurait pu croire que seul quelques jours s'étaient écoulés. Mais il en était tout autre. En réalité cela ne faisait pas des jours, mais des semaines. Deux pour être plus précis. Deux semaines que Roxas avait passé à l'hôpital, deux semaines qu'il était alité, deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Et comme chaque jour depuis ces deux longues semaines, Axel se rendait dans sa chambre, pour veiller sur lui. Quelques amis étaient aussi venu lui rendre visite. Des amis que le blond s'était faits au lycée. Sora aussi venait. Souvent. Très souvent. Et lorsqu'il entrait dans la chambre, il sursautait, en voyant qu'Axel était déjà là, tenant la main du blond dans la sienne. Il faisait en sorte d'arriver toujours le premier. Puis le châtain entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il lança un regard à Axel, qui n'avait pas entendu. C'était prévisible. Sora dit à la personne d'entrer. Il put voir Reno, accompagné de Demyx et Larxene. Cette dernière attrapa une chaise postée près du mur et la souleva pour venir la placer à côté de celle d'Axel, qui était resté silencieux. Elle s'assit et se pencha un peu en avant pour voir la mine du roux. De grandes poches s'étaient formées au bas de ses yeux. De plus, son regard était... vide de vie. Cela lui faisait vraiment mal au coeur de le voir ainsi. Reno s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son frère.

"Cela fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?" demanda t-il avec un triste sourire. "Je voulais t'attendre pour partir, mais j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans la maison... alors je suis venu te rejoindre."

Aucune réaction. Reno pensa alors que sa question avait été inutile. Il se doutait bien qu'Axel était venu dés le début des visites. L'aîné voulait lui dire que le conducteur qui avait renversé Roxas avait été retrouvé, peu après sa fuite. Mais il savait bien que même en l'apprenant, Axel n'en serait pas moins malheureux. Puis Demyx fit errer son regard dans la pièce. Elle était pratiquement plongée dans la pénombre. Les rideaux étaient fermés, et les volets totalement abaissés. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin d'ouvrir les rideaux un minimum, histoire d'éclairer un peu la chambre. Mais Larxene se leva de sa chaise et l'en empêcha.

"Je pense qu'il les a laissé fermés volontairement... il neige(1) dehors..." lui chuchota t-elle à son oreille.

Demyx comprit et acquiesça en hochant doucement la tête.

Reno sentit son ventre faire des gargouillements et se sentit assez mal à l'aise. Il partit chercher quelque chose à grignoter, demandant au passage aux plus jeunes s'ils désiraient quelque chose en particulier. Tous lui répondirent, sauf son frère. Reno fronça les sourcils : Axel n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Il lui prendrait tout de même quelque chose en passant, en espérant qu'il accepte de le manger... ce qui était peu sûr...

°-°-°-°

Puis Noël arriva. La date fatidique. Celle que redoutait le plus Axel... Sa famille et lui avaient été invités à venir réveillonner chez des cousins. Mais le rouquin n'était pas en état. Il ne voulait pas s'amuser. S'amuser alors que Roxas mourait sur son lit ? Cela lui donnait envie de vomir ! Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de chez lui, et pénétra dans le hall, vide. Une fois dans le salon, il fut extrêmement surpris de voir Reno, ainsi que ses parents, assis sur le canapé du salon, alors qu'ils devraient être à la fête organisée par le reste de la famille. Reno sourit légèrement ; ils avaient tous décidé de rester chez eux finalement, sachant qu'Axel n'avait pas le coeur à faire la fête. D'ailleurs le cadet des deux frères monta directement dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, nichant son visage dans son oreiller. Ainsi, il pouvait étouffer ses sanglots. Il se redressa un peu et colla son dos au mur, pensant à l'image qu'il avait eu de Roxas, baignant dans son sang. C'était plus fort que lui, cette image le hantait. Il envoya son oreiller à l'autre bout de sa chambre, renversant une des lampes, qui se brisa au sol. Au lieu de se lever pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et courut dans le couloir en direction des toilettes, où il tomba à genoux et vomit le maigre contenu de son estomac. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'amour pourrait faire autant souffrir. Il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais souffert. Il avait toujours associé à Roxas l'image d'un ange. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que Roxas n'était pas aussi angélique que ça. C'était un démon. Un très joli démon. Ou un ange démoniaque, c'était tout comme. Il s'était approprié son coeur, et menaçait de le réduire en bouillie à tout moment, de son petit lit d'hôpital. Il tenait à Roxas plus qu'à sa propre vie. Et si le blond venait à mourir dans cet chambre d'hôpital, il emporterait son coeur avec lui. Il ne pourrait plus vivre, il aurait perdu sa raison d'exister. Lentement, il se redressa, se tenant au mur pour éviter de s'écrouler, et sortit des toilettes, chancelant. Il pénétra dans la salle de bain, et ouvrit le robinet pour se rincer la bouche et se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il n'arrivait même plus à garder ce qu'il mangeait. Axel semblait être quelqu'un d'insouciant, gai, gentil et surtout, fort. Mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Seul les gens suffisamment proches de lui savaient ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque : une personne faible. Et tout cet amour pour Roxas était son plus gros point faible.

Axel releva la tête pour regarder la mine qu'il avait... En temps normal il aurait bien ri à la vue de ces énormes cernes... mais il n'avait même plus la force de former ne serait-ce qu'un simple sourire... Puis on frappa à la porte. Axel ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Reno entra quand même. Ce dernier s'était fait une idée de l'état d'Axel, s'il venait à être séparé de Roxas un jour... mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé...ça. Son frère était là physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Son regard avait perdu toute trace de vie. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il avait absolument besoin d'être soutenu, c'est pourquoi ils étaient tous restés chez eux. Mais Axel faisait comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Axel passa devant son frère, sans un mot, sans un regard. Il retourna dans chambre, referma la porte, et se laissa glisser contre cette dernière, tête baissée. Il ne voulait même plus vivre. Il ne pouvait plus vivre avec cette peur de voir Roxas disparaître. Alors que faire ? Il ferma les yeux doucement, puis s'assoupit quelques instants.

_A son réveil, il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un assis à sa fenêtre. Mais sa vue était encore trop troublée pour qu'il ne puisse reconnaitre l'individu. Il se frotta les yeux, ébloui par cette vive lumière diffusée dans sa chambre. Difficilement, il se leva pour se diriger, le dos courbé, vers la fenêtre._

_Plus il se rapprochait, plus il arrivait à délimiter les contours de cette silhouette immobile à sa fenêtre, ainsi que les détails._

_Des cheveux en bataille, une silhouette élancée..._

_"C'est pas vrai..."_

_Il s'avança un peu plus pour être à la hauteur de cette jeune personne qui semblait l'attendre._

_"Roxas...non..."_

_Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour regarder Axel. Ce dernier le vit esquisser un doux sourire. Le roux tomba à genoux, Roxas le rejoignit. Il se baissa et fit glisser sa main sur sa joue. Axel n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_Roxas était là, devant lui. Arborant ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Il caressa d'une main tremblante et une de ses mèches de cheveux qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Et sans plus attendre, il le serra contre lui, faisant descendre ses mains sur sa taille fine. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, faisant basculer Roxas sur le sol. Le blond répondit au baiser sans hésitation, passant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin._

_Ce tendre baiser dura assez longtemps..._

_Jusqu'au moment où Axel sentit la prise autour de son cou se relâcher. Roxas avait laissé tomber ses bras au sol et ne répondait plus au baiser. Axel se stoppa et se redressa pour observer le garçon. On aurait pu croire qu'il s'était endormi... si ce filet de sang ne s'échappait pas de sa bouche. Une marre de sang entourait Roxas, et s'étalait rapidement sur le parquet. Les yeux d'Axel s'écarquillèrent et il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre son torse. Priant pour que Roxas ne lui soit pas à nouveau enlevé. Le jeune blond tremblait et respirait anormalement fort, et ses pupilles commençaient à se dilater... puis il ferma les paupières, lorsque que son regard perdit toute trace de vie. Axel avait beau le secouer, hurler, Roxas ne réagissait pas._

_Roxas disparaissait... comme pour le ramener à la réalité..._

_..._

Axel se réveilla en hurlant, le visage recouvert de perles de sueur. A un moment il avait cru que Roxas était à ses côtés, mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé, encore. Il frappa du poing sur le sol. Il s'était fait des illusions. Roxas ne se réveillerait sûrement jamais. Il endurait toute cette souffrance inutilement... A quoi bon espérer ? Le seul moyen qu'il aurait pour être aux côtés de Roxas serait de...

Mourir ?

Axel déglutit... Puis il afficha un sourire... avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Tout devenait tellement simple. A quoi cela lui servait-il d'attendre alors qu'il était certain que Roxas était condamné ? Il était le seul responsable, il n'arrivait plus à vivre avec le poid de la culpabilité sur ses épaules. Il serra les poings, déterminé. Il allait tout jeter ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Si pour être avec Roxas, il devait l'accompagner dans la mort, alors il le ferait...

°-°-°-°

Reno discutait avec ses parents, presque affalé sur la table. Il s'ennuyait. Ce n'était pas pareil si Axel n'était pas là. Dire qu'ils étaient restés juste pour être avec lui... Mais c'est comme si cela n'avait servi à rien. Axel ne leur parlait même pas et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Le roux se leva brusquemment de sa chaise, faisant sursauter sa mère. Reno eut soudainement une boule dans la gorge. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment vis à vis d'Axel. Il courut hors du salon, alertant ses parents.

"Reno, où vas-tu ?!" hurla son père.

Mais leur fils ne s'arrêta pas pour répondre et monta les marches d'escaliers quatre par quatre. Une fois devant la chambre d'Axel, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra.

"Axel !"

Son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit son frère allongé sur le flanc au sol, près de son lit. Il accourut immédiatement vers lui. La main tremblante, il secoua l'épaule de son frère, pour le réveiller. Mais il semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Il en eut confirmation lorsqu'il vit une tache de sang s'étendre sous son bras. La veine de son poignet était complètement entaillée. Son visage, affreusement pâle. Les deux parents pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. Ils restèrent figés sur le pas de la porte, le visage déformé par l'horreur. Reno le remarqua et hurla :

"Restez pas planter là ! Appelez une ambulance ! Vite !!!"

Le roux les vit partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés. Puis il reporta son attention sur le visage de son frère, où il put voir une larme couler. L'aîné soupira longuement et mit son visage dans ses mains. Il avait bien fait venir dans sa chambre, sinon qui sait si Axel serait encore de ce monde à présent...

°-°-°-°

°-°-°-°

Axel ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais il dut les refemer aussitôt lorsqu'une vive lumière l'éblouit complètement. Il essaya de se redresser, mais l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses poignets rendait la tache difficile. Une fois totalement redressé, il sursauta en remarquant que Reno ainsi que ses parents le fixaient avec insistance. Il vit des larmes couler le long des joues de sa mère, qui le prit dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, bon sang ?!" hurla t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Axel resta interdit. Il se demandait encore où il était. Il observa la pièce et reconnut une chambre d'hôpital. Alors il était toujours en vie ? Il plaça ses mains dans le dos de sa mère et le carressa, pour la réconforter.

"Je suis désolé..."

Il mentait. Il ne regrettait pas son geste. Il se demandait juste pourquoi la tentative de mettre fin à ses jours avait échoué... Il serra la chemise de sa mère entre ses doigts...Pourquoi ? C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour rejoindre Roxas !

Reno prit la main de sa mère et lui fit des douces carresses pour l'aider à se remettre...

"Excusez-moi... Vous pourriez sortir un moment ? Je dois discuter avec Axel..." demanda t-il à tout le monde.

Sa mère ressera un peu l'étreinte sur son plus jeune fils, et sécha ses dernières larmes avant de sortir, son mari lui tenant la main.

Une fois en tête à tête avec son frère, Reno prit une chaise et la plaça près du lit d'Axel, qui le fixait... d'un regard étrange. On pouvait y lire de la colère, de la tristesse, mais aussi de l'incompréhension.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard, Axel ?" demanda Reno, l'air impassible. "J'espère que maintenant tu t'attends à être constamment surveillé... On ne te laissera plus jamais seul, désormais." continua t-il en hochant la tête.

Axel se sentit pâlir à ces mots... Pourquoi...?

"C'est..." Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre. "C'est toi... qui m'a empêché de..."

Reno ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il connaissait déjà la fin.

"En effet c'est bien moi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment... et j'ai eu raison de m'inquiéter. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais déjà dans l'autre monde à l'heure qu'il est."

Axel n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère, il explosa littétalement de rage.

"Mais pourquoi ?!" cria-til. "Pourquoi m'en as-tu empêché ? C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour rejoindre Roxas !Tu es mon frère, tu aurais du essayer de me comprendre ?! Alors pourquoi ?!" Il haletait. "Je te hais."

Reno regardait son frère, essayant de rester calme, mais il n'arrivait plus à contenir toute cette rage qui bouillonnait en lui.

Il le gifla. Un geste rapide et sec. Axel n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. Reno ressentit une nouvelle boule se former dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère aurait pu lui dire ça un jour... Qu'il le détestait... Alors qu'il l'avait toujours soutenu.

"Espèce d'imbécile !" hurla t-il. "C'est justement parce que je suis ton frère que je t'en ai empêché !!!"

Axel regardait son frère les yeux écarquillés. Il frotta sa joue rougie par cette gifle, pour calmer la douleur. Et il baissa la tête, déçu. Déçu que son frère n'ait pas cherché à essayer de le comprendre, et qu'il ait été jusqu'à le gifler. Son grand frère n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui. Il pensait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées les plus vagues, il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il sursauta, et réalisa que son frère l'avait prit dans ses bras, et posé la tête sur son épaule. Axel ne savait pas comment réagir, et posa ses mains dans le dos de son frère. Ce dernier ressera son étreinte.

"Tu imagines... le mal que tu aurais causé si tu étais mort ?" demanda t-il d'une voix cassé. Axel crut presque qu'il pleurait. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Des larmes innondaient les yeux de Reno, mais aucune ne coulait, de plus il respirait anormalement vite.

"Tu as pensé à nous ? A moi ? A ce que nous serions devenus si tu avais disparu ?" reprit le plus grand, sans lâcher son frère, qui baissa tristement les yeux. "En fait..." continua Reno. "Tu ne pensais qu'à Roxas n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pensais qu'à aller le rejoindre ?"

Il ne laissa pas Axel répondre.

"Mais parlons-en de Roxas... t'es-tu imaginé ce qui ce serait passé si Roxas survivait ?"

Le cadet ne semblait pas comprendre. Reno reprit donc :

"Ce qui se serait passé si Roxas survivait... et que toi tu mourais ?"

Axel eut une exclamation de surprise. Non... Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Comment aurait réagi Roxas en apprenant, peu après son réveil, qu'il était mort. Aurait-il été triste ? Aurait-il versé des larmes ? Et surtout, aurait-il été capable de mettre fin à ses jours comme lui avait tenté de le faire ? Si on retient cette eventualité, il n'aurait jamais pu être avec Roxas car il aurait sans doute continué sa vie, versant quelques larmes de temps en temps, mais il n'aurait sûrement pas été jusqu'à se suicider pour lui. Non Roxas n'en était pas capable, car ses sentiments pour lui ne seraient jamais aussi fort que les siens. Il se mordit douloureusemen la lèvre, jusqu'à ce qu'une perle de sang en coule, et serra la veste de son frère.

"Tu veux dire... que je ne pourrai jamais être avec lui ?" demanda Axel. Ces mots lui écorchaient douloureusement les lèvres.

Reno relacha son étreinte et fixa son frère les yeux exorbités.

"Espèce d'idiot !" cria t-il, les soucils froncés. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est fou à quel point tu peux être pessimiste !" Il se calma et réfléchit. Il cherchait les mots justes pour que son frère puisse enfin comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer. "Tu penses que Roxas n'en a rien à faire de toi ?"

"N-non.. Ce n'est pas ce j'-"

"Tu sais ce que Roxas m'a dit un jour ?" le coupa Reno, les dents sérrées. "Je n'étais pas sensé te le dire, mais là, ça s'impose vraiment. Je savais que tu étais idiot, mais à ce point, je n'y aurai jamais pensé !"

--

--

--

_Reno était assis les jambes croisées sur le canapé, en train lire un bouquin, mais qui était vraiment dénué d'intérêt. Mais il s'ennuyait. Il n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire chez lui à part ça. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que des vacances d'été pourraient être aussi ennuyeuses. Il soupira, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire ses amis. Sûrement en train de se dorer au soleil sur l'une des plus belles plages de l'archipel. Pourquoi devait-il resté bloqué à la Cité du Crépuscule ? Il en voulait à ses parents de ne pas avoir pensé à organiser des vacances ailleurs que dans leur ville paumée. Et Axel qui n'était pas présent... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs ? Pff... sûrement encore collé à Roxas. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Axel deviendrait si son blondinet préféré n'était plus à ses côtés. Le blond semblait devenir une obsession chez son frère; il commençait à négliger certaines choses... même les cours. Et sa famille ! Mais bon, Reno ne le blâmait pas pour ça, lui aussi savait ce qu'était l'amour. Et il était au contraire content que ça lui tombe dessus. Et le fait que son frère puisse être attiré par un garçon ne le choquait pas le moins du monde. Il n'allait pas l'empêcher de l'aimer, non ? Comme si on pouvait contrôler ses sentiments ! Il en voulait aux gens qui pensaient de cette manière, qui pensaient que l'homosexualité était un fléau(1), que les gays étaient des gens anormaux. C'était fou à quel point les gens pouvaient être bêtes... Le rouquin fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque qu'il entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte de sa demeure. Il se leva péniblement, pestant contre la personne qui osait le déranger. Oh, mais en même temps ce n'était pas plus mal. Il ne s'ennuierait plus à errer dans la maison tel un zombi. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, et se retrouva devant un jeune homme à la chevelure d'or._

_"Roxas ?" fit Reno avec étonnement._

_"Salut..." dit timidement Roxas._

_"Tu n'étais pas avec Axel ?" _

_Le blondinet parut surpris par cette question. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et demanda :_

_"Euh... il n'est pas là ?"_

_Reno hocha négativement la tête._

_"Mais vu l'heure qu'il est, je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer... je ne sais pas où il est parti pour tout te dire..."_

_"Oh..." lâcha Roxas, visiblement déçu._

_"Mais, je t'en pris, entre ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir. Et quand j'annoncerai à Axel que tu es là, je peux te dire qu'il va débarquer comme une fusée ici !" lança Reno en rigolant. Il se mit sur le côté pour laisser le blondinet entrer. Il put d'ailleurs le voir rougir, et il en était ravi. C'était le but. _

_Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et partit dans la cuisine lui servir quelque chose à boire. Lorsqu'il revint, il ne trouva pas Roxas assis comme précédemment, mais debout, observant les cadre-photo posé sur le grand meuble du salon. Le roux eut un sourire amusé._

_"Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant que ça sur ses photos pour que tu en sois autant captivé ?" demanda t-il en s'approchant du blondinet, qui sursauta à sa voix. Il prit l'un des cadres et le regarda brièvement. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était une photo d'Axel... "Ooh... Je vois..." dit-il avec un sourire pétillant de malice. Roxas fronça les sourcils, et rougit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le plus grand._

_"C'est pas ce que tu crois..." dit Roxas en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Il ne se gêna pas pour s'y allonger. Mais Reno avait l'habitude que le blond prenne ses aises quand il était chez eux. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de dire : _

_"Ah ? Et à ton avis, à pouvais-je bien penser ?"_

_Roxas, qui semblait sur le point de s'assoupir, se redressa, réouvrit les yeux, grands, et entrouvrit la bouche. Reno afficha le sourire de la victoire. Le blondinet s'était trahit sans vraiment le savoir. Le roux s'installa à côté du blond, et demanda :_

_"Dis-moi Roxas... Tu l'aimes bien Axel ?"_

_Comme il l'avait prédit, Roxas rougit violemment et ne répondit pas._

_"Tu te doutes bien que quand je dis "aimer", ce n'est pas "aimer" comme dans ta relation avec Sora." ajouta t-il, histoire de le faire rougir un peu plus. "Ton silence te trahit."_

_Et voilà. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il mourrait d'envie de poser cette question au meilleur ami de son frère. Et là, il en avait la réponse. Même si Roxas ne l'avait pas clairement dit, il devinait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de dévoiler les sentiments de son frère à Roxas ? Qui sait s'il se trompait... Il aurait l'air bête, pensait-il. Il avait peut-être un parfait sens de l'observation, il lui arrivait parfois de se tromper. Et là, s'il se trompait, il savait bien que le prix à payer serait lourd. Axel risquait de perdre Roxas. Reno savait bien que si Axel refusait tout avouer à son ami, c'était par peur d'être rejeté par ce dernier._

_"Je..." commença Roxas, rouge de gêne. "Garde ça pour toi s'il te plait..." ajouta t-il. Reno hocha la tête. "Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer si un jour, je devais être séparé de lui. Je l'ai-" Il se tut... "Euh..." Puis rougit toujours plus. "J'en fais peut-être un peu trop là." Il se gratta la nuque en riant nerveusement. "C'est gentil de m'avoir acceuilli, mais je vais y aller !" Il récupéra sa veste posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé et dégueurpit du salon à une vitesse hallucinante. Reno n'eut même pas le temps de le retenir. Roxas s'était déjà enfui de la maison..._

_Le rouquin entrouvrit la bouche. Wouaw. Roxas lui avait dit...ça ? S'il s'y attendait ! Il pensait juste que Roxas n'allait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et serait resté silencieux. Mais il s'était carrément confié à lui. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de montrer ses émotions...c'était... stupéfiant !_

_--_

_--_

_--_

"J'avais promis à Roxas de ne rien te répéter. Mais là, c'était plus fort que moi. J'espère que t'as compris maintenant ?"

Silence...

"Roxas se bat pour essayer de vivre en ce moment ! Pour toi ! Alors s'il apprend que tu as essayé de te tuer, je te jure qu'il ne te le pardonnerait pas !" Il reprit possesion des épaules de son frère et commença à le secouer."Alors tu vas vivre, ok ?! C'est compris ?!"

Axel ne savait plus quoi penser... Devait-il croire les paroles de son frère ? Il se contenta de dire :

"C'est retenu..."

Reno sourit, tristement. C'était cruel de sa part de lui infliger ça... Mais son frère était plus fort qu'il en avait l'air. Il allait se relever. Tout comme Roxas luttait pour enfin se réveiller et se redresser. Ca allait être dur pour eux, mais ils finiront par y parvenir tôt ou tard...

°-°-°-°-°

Deux jours passèrent. Deux jours particulièrement difficiles pour l'entourage d'Axel. Malgré l'avertissement que lui avait donné son frère, il n'arrivait plus à vivre sans que l'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Et sa mère pouvait l'entendre pleurer chaque soir, toute la famille vivait dans la crainte de voir Axel attenter à nouveau à ses jours. Ils commençaient à s'en vouloir de devoir lui infliger ça. Ils le surveillaient... par peur de le voir disparaître... sans penser à la souffrance qu'endurait Axel. Ils agissaient égoïstement...

C'était deux jours plus tard, la journée du réveillon qu'une nouvelle leur fut annoncée. Alors que Reno préparait le dîner pour sa famille, il entendit le téléphone sonner. Il laissa de côté sa cuisine et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier. Puis il se dirigea dans le salon et décrocha le téléphone.

"Allô ?"

°-°-°-°

"Axel !!!"

Reno ouvrit la porte en grand fracas. Il fit sursauter son frère, qui était couché sur son lit. Le cadet se redressa et lança un regard interrogateur à son frère.

"C'est... c'est Roxas." lâcha le plus grand, sa main tremblant sur la poignée de la porte. " Ses parents ont reçu un appel de l'hôpital...Il... il est..."

Au nom du blond, Axel fit un bond hors de son lit et fit quelques pas lents vers son frère.

"Quoi... quoi Roxas ?"

« Il est... »

Axel bouscula son frère pour sortir de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre et enfila en vitesse ses chaussures. Reno savait qu'il était inutile demander à Axel où il se rendait. Il le rejoignit dans le hall.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas y aller à pieds ? Je vais t'y mener en voiture."

°-°-°-°

Axel poussa les grandes portes de l'entrée et s'introduisit dans le grand bâtiment, sans attendre son frère qui peinait à essayer de le rattraper. Axel courrait déjà à travers les couloirs tortueux de l'hôpital. Il approchait à grand pas dans la chambre où était normalement alité Roxas. Une fois devant la porte, il fut étonné de voir que cette dernière n'était pas totalement refermée. Il n'avait qu'à la pousser légèrement. Mais il l'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse.

Son coeur se retourna... Vide. La chambre était complètement dénuée d'une quelconque présence. Le propriétaire du lit n'était plus là, les draps étaient complètement défaits.

« N-non... »

Ce n'était pas possible... Roxas n'était quand même pas...? Il laissa tomber ses genoux au sol. Impossible ! Roxas ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

« Axel ? »

Le rouquin se retourna lorsqu'il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur son épaule, pour finalement le retourner.

Un jeune garçon se trouvait devant lui, assis dans une chaise roulante. Ces cheveux couleur or, ses yeux céruléens... Ce visage angélique. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille... Axel se leva alors doucement, ayant encore du mal à y croire. Puis il accéléra le pas, et put sentir son corps frissonner lorsqu'il prit le petit blond dans ses bras.

Reno observait la scène perplexe... Quelque chose clochait. Il ne saurait dire quoi. Il observa plus attentivement le garçon assis dans la chaise roulante, qui avait timidement posé ses mains dans le dos d'Axel. Oui, voilà. C'est ça qui n'allait pas. Roxas.

Avant de dégager le blondinet de son étreinte, Axel le serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Il déssera son étreinte à regret et observa un peu plus le blondinet, qui ne semblait pas réagir. Il avait la tête baissée, les mains sur les genoux. Axel en conclut alors qu'il était peut-être un peu tôt pour le sortir de sa chambre, il était encore trop faible. Il lui sourit tout en relevant son menton. Le petit blond sursauta alors et le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Dis-moi quelque chose... N'importe quoi. » demanda Axel, le regard suppliant.

Il vit alors les lèvres de Roxas former quelques mots, que seuls Reno et lui purent entendre :

« Qu-Qui êtes-vous ? »

Telles furent les premières paroles de Roxas à son réveil.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(S'enfuit avant de se faire frapper par des lectrices en colère, allergiques aux ambiances fleur bleue)**

**Je vous le dis tout de suite, Roxas devait mourir au début, et Axel se suicider... Je dis ça pour celles qui estiment que la fin de ce chapitre est trop "horrible" xD**

**A bientôt pour la suite lol. C'est plus long que prévu, je suis désolée...**

**Ah et aussi, je suis sûre que tout le monde avait deviné que le premier passage en italique était un rêve, maintenant je me demande bien à quoi il sert XD (A part à martyriser ce pauvre Axel** **:D mouahaha !)**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les geeens ! ^^ Me revoilà après... plusieurs mois d'absence pour cette fic également :D Hahaha... Hiii non, pas les tomates !! D8 *se prend une tomate dans la tronche* Désolée !!! xD Le pire c'est qu'en fait, j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre et le chapitre 13 de mon autre fic il y a plusieurs mois déjà ^^" *se prend quatres dans la tronche* 8D Hahaha, vous êtes des marrants vous xD Je suis aimée de mes lecteurs :D ! Mais je devais faire des modifications !! ;_; Donc voilà. Maintenant c'est terminé pour celui là XD**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira... il est un peu plus court que les autres en plus =X**

**Assado : Oui Roxy est amnésique xD Roxy se retrouve toujours à l'hosto avec moi, hohoho :D *rigole toute seule alors que c'est pas drôle***

**Yuki-chan : Trois reviews ! O.O Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant ^^ Aaah ;_; je ne mérite vraiment pas d'être lue... Hé... ça veut pas dire que vous devez arrêter de me lire hein ? Nooon revenez !! xD**

**Dark_Angel : Je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent ^^ Et je continuerai d'en écrire n_n D'ailleurs, l'AkuRokuDay approche et j'ai prévu quelque chose =)**

**Et aussi ! Si vous voyez un certain "René" ayant usurpé la place de Reno dans la fic, ce n'est pas grave :D C'est juste Open Office qui a fait une connerie pendant que j'écrivais xD Et je sais pas si j'ai pu tout corriger ^^"... **

**Il y a aussi un personnage que l'on ne s'attend pas à voir ;) Je vous laisse la surprise ! Bonne ou mauvaise mdr.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et de Final Fantasy sont tous la propriété de Square Enix.**

**Warnings : Enormes fautes d'orthographe, langue, frappe XD Ah et aussi ! Pour l'amnésie du petit Roxy ! Je ne donne pas plus de détails que ça, car c'est un peu long à expliquer... et un peu trop scientifique pour moi XD(on reconnaît la L qui aime pas les sciences...) Je me suis quand même documentée un minimum, je ne fonce pas tête baissée dans un domaine que je ne connais pas XD **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Axel n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre les premières paroles de Roxas après son réveil et les évènements suivants. Il avait presque senti son coeur s'arrêter de battre...

_« Qui êtes vous ? »_

Au moment où il y repensa, il redirigea son regard droit devant lui, voulant demander des explications à Roxas. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible...

Il y avait un problème.

Roxas n'était plus là.

« Axel ! »

Le rouquin entendit l'appel de son nom. Il se remit sur ses pieds, regardant autour de lui, à la recherche de Roxas, qui s'était volatilisé.

« Axel ! Reprends-toi !! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui suffit à lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Il dirigea ses pupilles vers Reno, qui l'avait emmené s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente. L'aîné se leva et alla vers le distributeur d'eau. Plus tard, il présenta un gobelet rempli du liquide glacé à son jeune frère, qui ne percuta pas tout de suite que c'était pour lui.

« Prends, Axel. » lui dit Reno en rapprochant un peu plus le verre du visage de son frère.

Devant le manque de réaction de son petit frère, qui avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, Reno décida de lui mettre le récipient directement dans les mains.

Axel sursauta au contact du gobelet glacé avec sa main. Il lança un regard vide à son frère, qui soupira.

« Bois, ça va te faire du bien. »

Le plus jeune roux s'exécuta, les mains tremblantes. Il versa le liquide dans sa bouche, lâchant le gobelet au sol une fois vide. Reno s'empressa de le ramasser et de le jeter dans la poubelle à sa gauche.

« Où... »

Reno releva la tête pour regarder son frère qui avait soudainement pris la parole.

« Où... Où est Roxas ? » continua le plus jeune, la lèvre tremblante.

Son grand frère passa un bras autour de son cou et l'approcha vers lui, faisant coller la tête d'Axel contre son épaule.

« Il a été reconduit vers sa chambre. Du moins une autre chambre que celle que nous connaissons. Car les médecins tenaient à ce qu'il soit y seul. Il n'était finalement pas en état de sortir du lit tout de suite. Cela fait en vérité plusieurs jours qu'il est réveillé. » annonça Reno en serrant son propre gobelet d'eau entre ses doigts. « Mais les médecins ont jugé trop tôt pour nous l'annoncer... à cause de l'état déplorable de Roxas... »

Il put sentir Axel trembler contre lui, ce qui le força à le serrer un peu plus contre son épaule.

« Tu ne pourras pas voir Roxas tout de suite... pour le moment, seule la famille est autorisée à aller le voir dans sa chambre. Il va nous falloir être patients. » continua t-il tristement en regardant le mur en face d'eux.

Les tremblements de son jeune frère se renforcèrent, et soudainement Axel releva la tête et bondit de son siège et se pencha vers Reno, toujours assis, pour le saisir par le col.

« Je veux le voir ! »

Comprenant la réaction de son frère, Reno ne fit d'abord rien, regardant Axel droit dans les yeux. Le plus jeune commença alors resserer l'emprise qu'il avait sur son frère, puis le secoua doucement.

« Le numéro de sa chambre. » lâcha t-il en baissant la tête.

Le plus grand roux resta muet.

« Donne-moi le numéro de sa chambre. » dit-il une deuxième fois, pensant que son frère n'avait pas compris la première fois.

Pas un geste, pas une parole de la part de Reno. Il ferma juste les yeux. Axel le secoua alors beaucoup plus énergiquement.

« Donne-le moi ! Je veux le voir !! » hurla t-il déstabilisé par le manque de réaction de son frère.

Alertés par les appels désespérés du jeune roux, quelques infirmiers, médecins et patients se retournèrent vers eux, les regardant un sourcil haussé pour certains, des expressions inquiètes pour d'autres. Réalisant qu'ils avaient attiré l'attention de quelques curieux, Reno attrapa son frère par les poignets pour le calmer.

« Je ne peux pas Axel ! Les médecins nous l'ont interdit ! » lança t-il pour ramener son frère à la raison, ce qui visiblement, ne fit pas effet, car Axel serra les dents, prêt à exploser.

Avant que cela n'arrive, son frère le tira de force en dehors de l'hôpital, malgré les protestations désespérées d'Axel. Il le jeta abruptement dans la voiture et démarra le moteur, pour vite s'éloigner de l'hôpital.

Une fois chez eux, Reno fut déçu de constater que son frère n'était toujours pas calmé. Il s'approcha alors de lui et le secoua légèrement pour le faire reprendre ses esprits.

Aucun résultat.

Il s'était jusque là refusé de commettre ce geste, mais les circonstances l'y obligeaient. Il avait déjà giflé son frère auparavant, et il se détestait pour cela.

« Stop !! » cria Reno en donnant une gifle à son jeune frère, qui par la force du choc, recula de quatre pas en arrière avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber au sol.

« Je t'ai dit que ça m'était impossible ! Je leur ai déjà demandé le numéro de sa chambre, mais ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. » continua t-il en tombant à genoux face à son frère. « Axel... tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment c'est... attendre... » C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. « Et puis... je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué l'état de Roxas... »

Axel releva les yeux vers son frère.

« Je- »

« Tu étais tellement aveuglé par la joie de pouvoir le revoir que tu n'as même pas constaté la gravité de son état. »

C'était vrai. Axel se souvenait juste s'être jeté sur Roxas et l'avoir serré contre lui sans vraiment faire attention. Le blond avait même peiné à rendre l'étreinte.

« En dehors du fait qu'il soit devenu amnésique, les médecins nous ont dit qu'il souffrait de multiples fractures un peu partout sur le corps. Je n'ai pas les détails. Beaucoup trop long, et beaucoup trop déprimants pour tout retenir. » avoua t-il en se grattant la tête, soupirant.

Le plus jeune se pinça la lèvre. C'était... de sa faute. Son coeur se serra quand son frère parla de l'amnésie. Le petit blond n'avait pas été en mesure de se souvenir de son nom. Cela faisait si mal...

« Quant à son amnésie... » continua Reno, les dents serrées. « Cela aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave... mais... il a oublié une grande part de sa vie... Et à son réveil, juste après son coma... c'était à peine s'il pouvait s'exprimer correctement... il répondait aux questions qu'on lui posait en hochant la tête... ou alors ne faisait rien... les médecins pense également qu'il aura besoin d'une rééducation complète. Je n'ai pas demandé combien de temps cela pourrait prendre exactement. Tout ce que m'ont dit les médecins, c'est que dans ce genre de cas, les souvenirs les plus anciens sont en général les mieux conservés, donc plus faciles à se souvenir. Je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Pou-Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Alors que tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre... je... »

« Axel... »

« C'est injuste... »

« Axel, dis-toi que cela aurait pu être pire... Roxas aurait simplement pu être t- »

« STOP ! Ne le dis pas ! » l'interrompit le plus jeune en se relevant.

Il se précipita vers les escaliers et monta les marches quatre par quatre avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre, la fermant à double tour.

Reno soupira, et décida de le suivre. Après ce qu'Axel avait infligé à son corps il y avait quelques jours, il ne savait pas trop ce que son frère serait capable de faire maintenant. Une chose était sûr, il devait à tout prix le surveiller. Il toqua doucement trois fois sur la porte de la chambre de son frère. Aucune réponse.

« Axel ? » appela t-il prudemment.

Silence.

« Axel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien... »

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser entrer ? »

« ... »

« Axel... »

« Pars... s'il te plaît... »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul. Qui sait ce que tu serais capable de faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? »

« ... Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Reno entendit son frère descendre de son lit pour venir s'adosser contre la porte de sa chambre.

« Il... Il m'a oublié... » murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« C'est vrai mais- »

« Mais quoi ?! Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne savais pas combien de temps cela pourrait prendre pour qu'il soit complètement rétabli... cela pourrait prendre des semaines... des mois... je ne serai sûrement pas capable d'attendre jusque là... ! »

« Axel, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Et toi ? Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ?! »

« Ne crois pas que je ne partage pas ta douleur, c'est juste que- »

« Tais-toi ! » Il frappa son poing contre la porte. « En vérité tu ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens ! Alors va t-en !! »

Reno sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Comment Axel pouvait-il lui dire ça alors qu'il essayait de le soutenir ? On ne règle pas ses comptes par la violence, mais même une gifle n'avait pas réussi à ramener son frère à la raison. Le plus âgé des deux posa sa main contre la porte avant de venir coller son front dessus.

« Axel... tu es vraiment trop aveugle... Arrête de faire l'enfant. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as dix-huit ans ? Allez, ouvre cette porte... »

Le cadet s'était laissé glisser contre la porte, et avait entouré ses bras autour de ses genoux. Il ne répondit même pas.

« Je vois... » dit tristement Reno, baissant les bras. Il se redressa et soupira. « Si tu me cherches, je suis en ville. Dis-moi si tu veux que je t'achète quelque chose à grignoter. »

Il ne fut évidemment pas surpris de ne recevoir aucune réponse.

Combien de temps cela allait durer ?

°-°-°-°

Pendant une demi heure, Axel était resté assis contre sa porte, les yeux fermés. Ne pas penser à Roxas. Ne pas penser à Roxas. C'était un exploit en lui-même. Chaque minute une image différente du petit blond lui traversait l'esprit.

Il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, ce qui le fit presque, sortir de ses pensées. _Presque._ Il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose, pour éviter de faire une bêtise, comme le lui avait dit son frère. C'est pourquoi il décida de répondre au téléphone. Il appuya sur la petite touche verte, sans même regarder qui l'appelait. Lourde erreur.

« _Axel ?_ »

Le rouquin reconnut la voix de Sora à l'autre bout du fil.

« Sora... »

Le châtain ne dit rien pendant un petit moment avant de déclarer :

« _Je suppose que tu sais de quoi je vais vouloir discuter avec toi..._ »

« ... »

« _Axel... S'il te plaît. Je n'ai pas pu me rendre à l'hôpital. Mais la mère de Roxas m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il était sorti de son coma. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé de quelles séquelles souffrait Roxas, j'ai pensé que ce serait un petit peu trop douloureux pour elle, elle avait déjà eu le courage et l'amabilité de m'appeler pour m'annoncer que son fils était réveillé. Mais le ton de sa voix était... enfin..._ »

« Demande à quelqu'un d'autre, Sora. Moi non plus je n'ai pas les détails. Et ce n'est pas parce que Roxas ne fait pas parti de ma famille que je souffre moins que sa mère. »

« _Mais je-. Ce n'est pas ce j'ai voulu dire !_ » se défendit Sora, la voix tremblante.

« _Passe-le moi, Sora._ » Axel reconnut tout de suite la voix de Riku.

Avant qu'Axel ne put raccrocher, il entendit déjà Riku lui parler.

« _Bon, Axel. Alors maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Ne crois pas être le seul à être proche de Roxas, ni le seul à t'inquiéter. Sora aussi s'inquiète, et il a le droit de savoir ! Alors-_ »

Le roux raccrocha avant d'en entendre plus.

°-°-°-°

Riku éloigna son portable de son oreille, avant de le poser sur la table du salon.

« Il a raccroché... » avait constaté sans difficulté l'argenté.

« Je vois... » marmonna Sora en fermant les yeux. Il posa les coudes sur la table avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

« Sora, écoute, je suis désolé... »

« Non, ne t'inquiète, ce n'est rien. Je comprend parfaitement la réaction d'Axel, c'est juste que... j'espère qu'il acceptera de me donner des nouvelles. Reno m'a raconté récemment que son frère avait tenté de se suicider pendant le coma de Roxas. Là je ne sais pas du tout si Roxas va bien ou pas. Mais vu le ton de la voix de sa mère et la façon dont a réagi Axel au téléphone à l'instant j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien de réjouissant... Qui sait, Roxas est peut-être encore en danger de mort ? Ou peut-être que non. Mais Axel n'est peut-être pas convaincu et va tenter de... encore... » commença à paniquer Sora. « Et comment réagirait Roxas en apprenant la mort d'Axel ? Peut-être que lui aussi il tentera de- »

« Chuuut Sora. » le stoppa Riku en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant. « Ne tire pas de telles conclusions avant de savoir ce qu'il en est exactement... »

« Je... »

« Calme-toi... garde juste une chose en tête pour le moment. »

« Quoi...? »

Riku ferma les yeux et essaya d'afficher un petit sourire.

« Au moins... Roxas est en vie. »

°-°-°-°

« Allez... je l'appelle ? » demanda Larxene en regardant ses amis, qui hochèrent vivement la tête.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Larxene et les autres n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles d'Axel. Ils étaient bien sûr tous au courant de ce qu'il avait essayé de faire quelques jours plus tôt. Et ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa part était tout aussi inquiétant. Larxene appuya sur la touche verte de son téléphone et attendit que quelqu'un décroche à l'autre bout du fil.

Une intonation. Deux intonations.

« _Allô ?_ » demanda une voix au téléphone.

« Axel !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ça fait je ne sais combien de fois qu'on essaye de t'appeler !! Tu vois pas qu'on s'inquiète ?! Si t'étais pas à plusieurs kilomètres de chez moi, je t'en aurai collé une !! »

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel la blonde tenta de se calmer. Jusqu'à ce que la voix éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« _Désolé de te décevoir Larxene. Ce n'est pas Axel, mais Reno._ »

La blonde rougit violemment, morte de honte.

« Oups. Vous avez la même voix au téléphone.»

Les rires se calmèrent, Reno reprenant un peu son sérieux.

« Hm... est-ce qu'Axel est là ? » demanda Larxene, perplexe.

« _Il est là oui..._ »

« Tu me le passes ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer longuement.

« _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... Axel est vraiment exécrable en ce moment. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire... Il m'a envoyé balader._ »

« ... Comment ça ? »

« _Et bien... Il y a une semaine, on nous a annoncé que Roxas était réveillé._ »

Un large sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui s'empressa de chuchoter la nouvelle à Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia, assis sur le canapé.

« Il est vraiment sorti de son coma ? C'est génial ! »

Son enthousiasme ne semblait pas partagé car Reno ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« _Génial... Si on veut oui._ »

Larxene haussa un sourcil.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« _Hm... Roxas s'est réveillé oui. Mais il souffre de séquelles._ »

Larxene déglutit.

« Quelle genre de séquelles ? »

« J_e n'ai pas tous les détails. Il souffre de multiples fractures. Et une partie du cerveau a été touchée._ »

« Et...? » fit Larxene, ayant peur d'entendre la suite.

« _Il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Et tu imagines bien qu'Axel n'a pas supporté le fait que Roxas l'ait oublié._ »

« Je ne l'imagine que trop bien... » répondit Larxene en fermant les yeux. « Et... qu'est-ce que fait Axel en ce moment ? »

Pas de réponse immédiate.

« Reno ? »

« J_e ne sais pas... il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre._ »

« Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as pas peur qu'il...enfin... »

« _Si... mais je ne sais pas s'il serait capable de laisser Roxas derrière lui comme ça._»

« C'est vrai. Roxas est toujours en vie après tout. »

« _Oui..._ »

Notant l'air un peu plus peinée qu'avait pris la voix de Reno, Larxene hésita à lui demander s'il allait bien, en dehors du fait qu'Axel ne parle à personne, même pas à lui.

«Je... Je pense que je vais te laisser, d'accord ? » proposa la jeune blonde. « Tu me tiens au courant si l'état d'Axel, ou celui de Roxas s'améliore ? »

« _Pas de problème._ »

Sur ce, les deux jeunes gens raccrochèrent, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

« Alors ? » demanda Marluxia à sa petite amie, qui vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

La blonde se blottit dans ses bras et soupira.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Demyx en haussant un sourcil, Zexion à ses côtés faisant de même.

La jeune fille aux yeux verts se redressa et se pencha un peu en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses.

« Je mentirais si je vous disais que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. » avoua t-elle en se tournant distraitement les pouces.

« Hm... je t'ai entendu dire que Roxas souffrait de séquelles. » dit Zexion, en retirant les lunettes qu'il avait prises pour lire.

« Amnésie. »

« Oh... »

« C'est pour ça qu'Axel ne répondait pas au téléphone, alors ? » demanda Demyx en se grattant le menton.

« Tu as tout compris... et là, il est enfermé dans sa chambre, d'après ce que m'a dit Reno... »

« Ce n'est pas en restant tout seul qu'il ira mieux. Je pense qu'il devrait se changer un peu les idées. » dit Demyx en se levant, s'étirant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire...? » Larxene commençait à baisser les bras. Le coma de Roxas avait duré près de trois semaines. Trois semaines pendant lesquelles il leur avait été impossible d'arracher un mot à Axel. Qu'est-ce que ça serait maintenant ? Elle n'avait pas envie de se faire envoyer balader comme Reno alors qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral.

Demyx partit prendre ses chaussures dans l'entrer et les enfila en vitesse.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Zexion en le suivant.

« Chez Axel. »

Larxene bondit du canapé et alla rejoindre Demyx.

« Mais je viens de te dire que ça ne servait à rien ! Il ne parle même pas à son frère ! » cria t-elle à son ami, qui fit la sourde oreille.

« Oui, sauf que moi je trouve que Reno s'est avoué vaincu un peu trop facilement. Et toi aussi. »

La jeune fille croisa les bras, anxieuse.

« Maintenant que tu le dis... mais il avait peut-être ses raisons... quand je lui ai parlé, il avait l'air épuisé, et il était... presque mélancolique... j'ai pensé qu'il valait peut-être mieux le laisser tranquille lui aussi. »

« Mélancolique tu dis ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Même quand son frère était au bord de la dépression, il n'était pas comme ça. Et pourtant son frère ne lui parlait pas non plus. » fit remarquer Demyx, encore plus perplexe.

« Bah... ça ne nous regarde pas de toute façon... » fit Larxene en haussant les épaules. « Même si je suis tout de même inquiète pour eux deux. » Elle regarda l'heure afficher sur son portable et annonça « Je pense qu'il est un peu tard pour aller leur rendre visite. On ira une autre fois. »

°-°-°-°

Trois semaines étaient passées. Les médecins autorisaient désormais à toute personne autre que la famille à venir rendre visite à Roxas, même si son état était toujours autant préoccupant. Cela aurait du être une bonne nouvelle... seulement il y avait un problème. De taille.

« Répète ce que tu viens de dire Axel, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal compris. » demanda Reno, fronçant les sourcils.

Son frère était toujours dans le même état de mutisme, enfermé dans sa chambre. Reno l'entendit jeter son oreiller contre la porte avant de dire :

« Je n'irai pas. »

Les mains de Reno tremblaient de rage. Rien ne pouvait le mettre plus en colère.

« C'est une blague Axel ? Si c'en est une, elle est de très mauvais goût. Elle ne me fait pas rire. »

Son frère resta muet.

« Alors qu'il y a près d'un mois tu étais capable de te mettre en larmes pour convaincre les médecins de te donner le numéro de sa chambre, maintenant tu m'annonces que tu ne veux pas aller rendre visite à Roxas ? »

Silence...

« AXEL !! »

« Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger !! »

Le plus âgé frappa son poing contre la porte, manquant de se briser une phalange.

« Ouvre cette porte !! Tu vas voir ce que j'en pense de tes caprices, moi !! » hurla t-il, fou de rage.

« Pense ce que tu veux. Je n'en ai rien à faire. »

« Axel. » l'avertit Reno, d'une voix menaçante. « Ouvre. Cette. Putain. De. Porte. » poursuivit-il en prenant soin de bien détacher chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre.

Le silence suivit les dernières paroles de Reno. Soudain, Axel parla. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, à peine audible.

« Roxas... »

La colère de Reno se calma un peu, le temps d'écouter ce qu'Axel avait à dire.

« Je ne peux pas aller le voir... »

L'aîné se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte, pour pouvoir coller son oreille contre celle-ci, afin d'essayer d'entendre un peu mieux les paroles de son frère.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna t-il doucement.

« Il... » Il eut un petit moment de silence. « Il ne se souvient plus... »

« Et alors...? »

Axel émit un léger grognement.

« Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Ce n'est pas évident ? »

Reno était un peu confus.

« Je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles... Désolé, mais je ne comprend pas. » avoua t-il.

« Évidemment. Tu ne comprends jamais. »

Le plus grand se mordit la lèvre, essayant de contenir cette colère montante.

« Écoute, Axel. Je n'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Contente-toi juste de m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne peux pas le voir, et après on en parle plus. »

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu vas encore vouloir essayer de me convaincre d'aller lui rendre visite, je te connais. »

« Axel, arr- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que Roxas va dire face à un parfait inconnu ?! Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'endurer un nouveau 'qui êtes-vous ?' ou 'je ne vous connais pas'. C'est trop dur... »

« Axel... tout le monde va devoir endurer ça... Sa famille... Sora. »

« ... »

« Allez, sors. Prend ton manteau, et on y va. »

« Je t'ai dit que non. »

« Axel !! »

« Même si Roxas est physiquement rétabli, il ne se souviendra pas !! Je-... Roxas... Il ne sera pas _Roxas_... pas celui que je connaissais... celui là n'existe plus...»

« Oui mais Roxas- »

« Tais-toi ! Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, ni d'y penser ! »

Reno serra les dents et frappa deux fois contre le mur pour exprimer sa colère qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

« Ok ! Fais ce que tu veux ! » hurla t-il en fermant les yeux, le front collé au mur. « Mais ne viens pas pleurer après pour me redemander le numéro de sa chambre. Je ne te dirai RIEN ! Tu entends ? NADA ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, Axel entendit son frère descendre rapidement les escaliers. Bientôt ses bruits de pas ne se firent plus entendre.

« Fichu Reno... » marmonna Axel, avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses bras.

°-°-°-°

« Roxas ! Roxas ! » s'exclama Sora, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la chambre du jeune blond. Mais une main sur son bras l'en empêcha.

« Pas trop fort, Sora. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es dans un hôpital ? » l'avertit Riku, en soupirant d'un air las.

« Oui je sais, pardon. Mais je suis tellement pressé de le revoir. » répondit le châtain en sautant sur place. « Cela fait quand même plus d'un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? »

« Sora... Calme-toi... »

« Oui oui pardon. Allez j'ouvre. »

Le jeune châtain reprit possession de la poignée et la tourna lentement, et poussa doucement la porte.

En entrant, quelque chose le frappa.

« Où est Axel ? » demanda Sora, cherchant la présence du roux dans la chambre.

Mais la première chose sur laquelle ses yeux tombèrent en les faisant parcourir dans la pièce, fut Roxas. Le jeune blond était allongé sur le lit, les paupières closes, endormi. Il remarqua qu'un bandage avait été fixé autour de son crâne, et que ses cheveux avait été tirés sur le côté, dévoilant son visage en entier. Sora et Riku s'approchèrent un peu plus afin de l'observer, plus en détails, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les interpelle.

« Ne le réveillez pas. Il vient tout juste de s'endormir. » fit la voix.

Sora sursauta, et releva la tête, pour voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, en blouse blanche s'avancer vers eux, les mains dans les poches.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle...euh... » Sora plissa les yeux pour lire le nom inscrit sur le badge accroché sur la blouse blanche de la jeune femme. « Lockheart ? » Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes ses amis ? »

« Oui. Nous sommes venus voir comment il allait. Mais il semblerait que nous arrivons au mauvais moment. » répondit Riku à la place de Sora, qui observait toujours Roxas.

« Vous pouvez rester à condition de ne pas le réveiller. » dit Mlle Lockheart en souriant.

Riku la remercia et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Sora.

« Alors... comment va t-il ? » demanda Sora après plusieurs minutes à examiner Roxas sous tous les angles.

La jeune femme s'assit sur une chaise au fond de la chambre, croisant ses bras et ses jambes.

« Pour ce qui est des dommages physiques, il faudra demander aux autres médecins... je ne suis que psychologue. »

« Psychologue...? » répéta Sora.

La femme haussa un sourcil.

« Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Une partie du cerveau a été touchée. Roxas ne pourra pas retrouver la mémoire tout seul. Je vous épargne les détails purement scientifiques(1))... Son cas était très préoccupant lorsqu'il s'est réveillé. »

« Je... Je n'étais pas au courant... » avoua Sora en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Il faut dire qu'un certain roux n'a pas été fichu de nous dire quoi que ce soit... » lâcha froidement Riku.

« Arrête Riku... Maintenant je comprend pourquoi Axel ne voulait pas m'en parler... Mais je suis quand même étonnée de ne pas le voir ici... »

« Ah ? Axel n'est toujours pas venu ? » fit une voix derrière.

La jeune femme et les deux adolescents se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille dont les cheveux mi longs étaient aussi noirs que ceux de la jeune psychiatre. Le bleu de ses yeux était aussi profond que ceux de Sora.

« Xion ! Depuis quand tu es arrivée ? » s'exclama Sora, reconnaissant sa camarade de classe.

« Salut Sora ! Je suis là depuis que Riku a dit qu'un certain roux n'a pas été fichu de vous dire quoi que ce soit.» fit Xion en souriant. « Vous êtes venus voir Roxas ? »

« Pourquoi ils seraient là, si ce n'est pas pour le voir ? » demanda Melle Lockheart d'un air las.

« Ha ha. Pas la peine d'être aussi froide, soeurette. » répondit la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

« Vous... Vous êtes soeurs ? » demanda Sora. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi le nom de Lockheart lui disait quelque chose.

« T'as tout compris ! Enfin demi-soeurs, on a douze ans d'écart. » répondit Xion en prenant place près du lit. « Quand Tifa m'a annoncé que Roxas était à sa charge, je n'ai pas hésité à venir. J'ai même séché les cours. » répondit-elle fièrement.

« Xion... » comment Tifa en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. « Continue comme ça et le lycée va finir par te renvoyer... De plus, ta présence n'aidera pas forcément Roxas à retrouvrer la mémoire. »

« Je ne suis pas forcément là pour aider. C'est normal d'être aux côtés d'un ami quand il va mal non ? »

« Mouais... mais ne me dérange pas dans mon travail. Le cas de Roxas est sérieux. »

« En parlant d'ami... je ne vois pas cet Axel. » remarqua Xion, un sourcil haussé, ignorant sa soeur.

« Je ne sais pas où il est... » avoua Sora en regardant tristement Roxas, toujours paisiblement endormi. « Pourtant... même s'il n'est pas capable d'aider à lui faire retrouver la mémoire, être présent pour lui est le moins qu'il puisse faire... »

°-°-°-°

Quelques jours passèrent et Axel refusait toujours de rendre visite à Roxas. Le rouquin avait dit à son frère pourquoi... mais il ne voulait pas non plus voir le petit blond dans cet état... tout recouvert de blessures... Car, tout était de sa faute... et il avait toujours cet horrible pincement dans la poitrine, quand il se disait que Roxas ne le reconnaîtrait pas... Il avait bien envie de pleurer, mais il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour...

Mais le roux avait décidé de sortir pour s'aérer la tête. Il ne savait même plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa dernière sortie. Sauf, qu'il ne savait pas trop où il allait, il laissait ses pieds le guider.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, se rendant compte qu'il était arrivé dans le cimetière. Il n'avait pas regardé où il allait.

Il s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas, au moment où il aperçut à plusieurs mètres une tête rousse, debout devant une tombe.

Au départ, il ne chercha pas à comprendre, se disant que la personne préférerait se recueillir seule, pour ne pas être dérangée. Mais à bien y regarder, il lui sembla reconnaître la jeune personne.

« Re...Reno ? » appela Axel, reconnaissant son frère.

Il le vit alors s'accroupir, déposant quelques fleurs devant la pierre tombale. Puis il approcha sa main de la pierre, qu'il caressa doucement. Et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

« Bonjour Cissnei... » commença t-il, faisant Axel se raidir.

Cissnei était l'ancienne petite amie de son frère. Elle était morte accidentellement il y avait deux ans.

« Axel a encore fait des caprices, aujourd'hui. Sale gosse. » continua t-il en fermant les yeux, caressant toujours le nom inscrit sur la pierre tombale. « Tu sais, Roxas ? Ce gamin auquel il court après. Et bien, il a été renversé par un chauffard... de la même manière que celui qui t'a emmenée loin de moi il y a deux ans, quand tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine. Et bien celui qui l'a renversé a été arrêté. C'est une petite victoire, tu trouves pas ? »

Il y eut un lourd silence. Seul le bruit du vent et les feuilles mortes craquant sous les chaussures d'Axel étaient audibles, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son frère, qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

« Je suis désolé Cissnei. C'est moi qui devrais être à ta place... En même temps, si tous les chauffards ayant tué des gens sur la route étaient arrêtés, qu'est-ce que ça changerait...pour toi...» poursuivit t-il, son sourire ne disparaissant pas. « Je parle à une tombe... »

Axel fit encore quelques pas vers son frère.

« Tu sais, je te parlais de Roxas tout à l'heure ? » demanda Reno à Cissnei... ou la tombe. « Lui aussi était dans un état très critique juste après l'accident. Et tu sais quoi ? Il est resté trois semaines dans le coma. Trois longues et interminables semaines. Il était au bord de la mort. Axel n'avait même plus d'espoir. Il a même tenté de se suicider. L'abruti. »

Le coeur d'Axel se serra une nouvelle fois à l'entente de son nom.

« Je l'ai même giflé pour avoir fait ça. J'arrive même pas à croire que j'ai été capable de faire ça... Enfin bref, c'est pas le sujet... Pendant ces trois longues putain de semaines, Axel était au bord de la dépression, a tenté de se suicider. Il arrêtait pas de broyer du noir. C'est affligeant. Cela faisait mal. Il souffrait, nous souffrions de le voir souffrir...nous souffrions pour Roxas. »

Le cadet baissa la tête.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé après c'est trois longues semaines ? Hein, tu sais pas ? »

Axel vit son frère serra les poings, même si son sourire était toujours présent.

« Et bien, Roxas n'est pas mort. Non. Il a juste perdu la mémoire... » souffla t-il en fermant les yeux, tout sourire. « Oui... juste perdu la mémoire... il n'est pas à la même place que toi. Il est bel et bien en vie... même s'il est toujours à l'hôpital... et pourtant Axel ne veut pas aller le voir. C'est ridicule hein ? Pas pour Axel, non. Pour lui Roxas est mort dés que ce putain de camion l'a heurté. Car pour lui, Roxas n'est plus le même... »

Il saisit l'une des fleurs du bouquet qu'il venait sur la tombe et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« Mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que Roxas a besoin de lui... Toute la famille de Roxas, Sora, se sont rendus à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles. Tout le monde, sauf mon abruti de frère. Pourtant il m'avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait... qu'il aimait Roxas plus que tout. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, il l'aimerait toujours et qu'il serait toujours près de lui... Mais merde... il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte que Roxas reste Roxas...Quel idiot... Roxas est en vie... C'est le plus important, non ? C'était ce que désirait Axel de tout son coeur... Il n'est pas condamné à rester un légume toute sa vie, ou à rester six pieds sous terre comme toi... non... Tu n'as pas eu sa chance toi... Je ne sais pas si Axel se rend compte de la chance qu'il a... sale môme, plus chanceux que son grand frère, t'y crois toi ? » Il baissa la tête, remettant la fleur qu'il avait prise à sa place. « Je me demande pourquoi je te dis tout ça... tu ne pourras pas m'aider de toute façon... c'est plutôt Axel qui devrait entendre tout ça. Mais j'imagine qu'il ira encore m'envoyer me faire voir, comme les autres fois. »

« Le numéro de sa chambre... Le sale gosse ne t'enverra pas balader cette fois. » lâcha soudainement Axel, faisant sursauter son frère, qui immédiatement releva la tête.

« Tiens... t'es là, toi... » dit Reno avec un sourire, mais non sans une pointe de rancoeur. « T'es arrivé quand ? Tu peux retourner t'enfermer dans ta chambre. Y'a rien à voir ici. » lâcha froidement l'aîné en se relevant pour partir.

« Pas avant que tu me donnes le numéro de sa chambre. »

Reno afficha un sourire provocateur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » répondit-il tout en continuant d'avancer vers la sortie du cimetière, son frère à ses trousses.

Axel serra les poings.

« Le numéro de la chambre d'hôpital de Roxas... »

Reno s'arrêta, et tourna la tête pour regarder son frère derrière lui.

« Oh ça. Penses-tu. T'imagines bien que je l'ai oublié après tout ce temps. »

« Re...Reno... »

Reno détourna le regard, fixant droit devant lui.

« Je t'avais prévenu, Axel. Tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. _Nada_. »

Le cadet se mit à trembler, voyant son frère s'éloigner de lui au ralenti.

Quel idiot...

Mais quel idiot il avait été !

« Attends ! »

Axel se précipita vers son frère et l'attrapa par le bras pour le retenir.

« Je suis désolé ! » cria le plus jeune en serrant le bras de son frère entre ses mains. « Je n'aurai pas dû te dire toutes ces choses ! Je n'aurai pas du te dire que tu ne comprenais rien à ce que j'endurais alors que tu souffrais encore plus que moi pendant ces deux années... j'ai été un parfait idiot... j'aurai du m'en rendre compte... » continua t-il en baissant la tête. « J'ai été égoïste... je n'ai pensé qu'à moi... j'ai juste pensé à ce que j'endurais, sans penser que Roxas devait souffrir plus que moi. Roxas a besoin d'être soutenu lui aussi... et moi je n'ai pas été fichu de m'en rendre compte alors que je... Roxas... reste Roxas... même s'il ne se souvient plus. » Le Roxas dont il était tombé amoureux. « En agissant comme j'ai agi, je n'ai pas pu tenir la promesse que je m'étais faite. Alors que j'y tiens. Tout comme je tiens à Roxas. »

« Et c'est quoi cette promesse ? » demanda Reno, sans prendre la peine de regarder son petit frère.

« Celle d'être auprès de lui... » répondit Axel, sans hésitation.

« Et de continuer à l'aimer ? Comme c'est chou... vraiment. »

Axel n'avait pas aimé la façon dont son frère avait essayé de le faire douter de ses sentiments. Car il devrait savoir qu'ils ne faibliraient jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Mais vu la façon dont il s'était comporté, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

Devant les excuses son frère, Reno sembla rester de marbre. Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise de son frère et reprit son chemin, sans un mot. Axel s'en retrouva déstabilisé.

« Re-Reno ! » cria t-il en faisant pour le rattraper.

Il se plaça sur son chemin, et ouvrit grand les bras, pour l'empêcher de passer.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Axel ? »

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour convaincre son frère. Il se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds de son frère et posa ses mains au sol, implorant.

« Reno... Je t'en supplie. Je- »

« Hé la ! Pas de ça avec moi ! » s'exclama soudainement Reno, devant l'attitude de son frère. « Relève-toi ! »

« Mais... »

« Abruti ! Je pensais pas que l'amour pourrait te faire agir comme ça ! Je voulais te faire culpabiliser jusqu'au bout, mais maintenant ça m'amuse plus. »

Il tendit une main à son frère, qui la prit doucement pour se relever.

« Reno, écoute, je suis vraiment déso- »

« Rah ! Mais prends pas cette voix ! J'ai l'impression de passer pour un tyran, maintenant. J'ai l'air d'un grand frère tyrannique, franchement ? »

« Ben, parfois tu- »

« Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe... »

« LA. C'est le grand frère tyrannique. »

« Attends qu'on soit sorti d'ici, tu vas prendre une de ces- »

« Le numéro de sa chambre. » reprit soudainement Axel contre toute attente.

« Quelle admirable façon de changer de sujet, vraiment... » rigola Reno en sortant du cimetière.

« Reno...je suis sérieux. »

« Oui, oui je sais. Je l'ai oublié, mais je l'ai heureusement noté sur un papier. Attends voir, je l'ai mis dans ma poche. » fit Reno en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste. Quand cette dernière s'avéra être vide, il se figea. « Mince... »

« Ne...Ne me dis pas que... »

« Haha... si. Mais tu pourras toujours demander au personnel de l'hôpital de te le donner. »

« Chambre 0813. » annonça une jeune voix derrière eux.

Les deux frères se retournèrent et trouvèrent en face d'eux une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux grands yeux bleus, vêtue d'une jupe plissée orange, et d'un chemisier marron au col blanc, l'uniforme du lycée de la Cité du Crépuscule. La jeune fille afficha un énorme sourire, et sortit un appareil photo instantané de son cartable.

_Flash !_

Axel cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à cause du flash. Bientôt, sa vision redevint à peu près normale, et il put voir une photographie sortir de l'appareil, dont la jeune fille s'empara, la regardant attentivement.

« Axel, c'est ça ? » demanda t-elle, en relevant la tête pour regarder le plus jeune roux.

Ce dernier hocha distraitement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà rencontré cette fille. Mais où ?

« Je vois... » répondit-elle. Puis un sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres. « T'es plutôt joli garçon. Roxas a vraiment de bons goûts. Parfait, cette photo sera parfaite pour ma collection ! »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle s'enfuit en courant, laissant les deux frères abasourdis.

Reno se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Elle est spéciale cette fille. Tu la connais ? » demanda t-il à son jeune frère, qui secoua négativement la tête. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Roxas la connaissait. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas totalement inconnue aux yeux d'Axel. Il se souvenait bien d'avoir vu la jeune fille tourner autour de Roxas à la sortie du lycée. Mais celle là semblait spécial... Maintenant qu'il y repensait, elle était TOUJOURS avec lui.

La jalousie s'empara de lui.

De plus, elle connaissait le numéro de sa chambre.

Elle devait sûrement être allée lui rendre visite très souvent.

Et s'il s'était déjà souvenu d'elle ?

Il sentit son estomac se retourner.

Il ne devrait pas être en colère. Si Roxas commençait à se souvenir petit à petit de quelques bribes de sa vie, c'était vraiment bon signe. Cela signifiait qu'il commençait à guérir, lentement mais sûrement. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux à l'idée que le petit blond se souvienne de cette fille... avant lui.

De la jalousie mal placée.

°-°-°-°

Le lendemain, Axel se leva dés que les premiers rayons du soleil se pointèrent. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait être arrivé à l'hôpital dés le début des visites, afin d'être seul face à Roxas.

Reno s'effondra du lit lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose tomber dans les escaliers.

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » hurla t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Au haut de l'escalier il vit Axel enfiler son pantalon et son tee-shirt, après avoir lancé ses chaussures en bas des marches.

« Axel... me refais plus une peur pareille ! J'ai cru qu'on nous attaquait ! »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se débattre avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste.

Les parents des deux roux qui étaient déjà réveillés depuis un moment, furent alertés par les cris de Reno, et se précipitèrent vers le bas des escaliers, où ils furent bousculés par Axel, qui au passage récupéra les chaussures qu'il avait faites tomber exprès. Il les enfila en vitesse dans l'entrée, et partit de la maison en claquant la porte, lançant à sa famille :

« Je rentre pas avant ce soir ! »

Hébétés par le regain d'énergie de leur plus jeune fils, les deux parents levèrent la tête vers le haut des escaliers, où Reno était toujours debout, droit comme un piquet.

« Ton frère a vraiment changé depuis quelques jours... » commença la mère en souriant, contente qu'Axel aille mieux. « Tu lui as dit quelque chose, Reno ? »

Le roux se gratta la tête, puis sourit.

« On peut dire ça oui... »

°-°-°-°

En arrivant à l'hôpital, la première chose qu'Axel fit, fut de se traiter une nouvelle fois de parfait idiot... Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas s'y être rendu plus tôt, alors que Roxas attendait... et faisait des efforts pour guérir, même si cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Il se sentait horriblement coupable.

Et maintenant, une nouvelle question pouvait être posée : qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Roxas ? La dernière fois que le roux s'était montré devant le blondinet remontait à un mois environ. Et au final, le blond ne savait toujours pas qui il était. Il lui reposera une nouvelle fois 'Qui êtes-vous ?' et Axel s'en retrouvera encore une fois déstabilisé. Serait-il vraiment juste d'arriver comme une fleur et dire 'Je suis ton meilleur ami, je suis venu voir si tu allais mieux.' Le meilleur ami qui venait lui rendre visite seulement un mois après son réveil ? Ce n'était pas glorieux, vraiment... quelle honte...

Et aussi, maintenant qu'il y pensait... il arrivait après un mois d'absence, et il ne lui avait rien emmené. Mais quel idiot ! Noël était passé pendant le coma du petit blond... c'était même pendant le réveillon qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours... et c'était au jour de l'An qu'on lui avait annoncé le réveil de Roxas.

Et maintenant le mois de février approchait, et Axel n'avait même pas pensé à lui acheté un cadeau de Noël... Mais il n'avait pas le temps de revenir sur ses pas, il devait à tout prix arriver le premier. La jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille lui avait donné le numéro de sa nouvelle chambre : 0813.

« Tu cherches la chambre de Roxas ? » demanda une voix derrière, qui le fit sursauter.

Axel se retourna brusquement et revit la même jeune fille qui l'avait pris en photo par surprise la veille.

« Hello Axel ! » fit-elle, tout sourire.

Axel lui lança un regard noir. Elle se souvenait de son nom, alors que lui, il ne connaissait même pas le sien. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise... cette jalousie qui l'envahissait l'empêcha de lui répondre. Il détourna le regard et reprit son chemin, cherchant toujours la chambre de Roxas à travers les couloirs.

« Hé ! Attends-moi ! Je viens avec toi ! » fit la petite brune en le suivant, toujours avec le même sourire. « Les couloirs de cet hôpital sont vraiment tortueux, tu pourrais te perdre. »

« Je suis assez grand. Merci. » répondit-il froidement à la remarque de la jeune fille, qui soupira.

« Tu es rude dis donc... » fit-elle avec une petite moue. « D'après ce que Roxas me disait de toi, tu étais quelqu'un de gentil, attentionné, extraverti et un peu bizarre parfois... mais il n'avait pas cité cette froideur avec laquelle tu t'adresses à moi actuellement. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta soudainement.

« Roxas... te parle de moi ? » demanda t-il prudemment, en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

« Parlait de toi... avant son accident... il ne dit pas grand chose depuis qu'il est réveillé tu sais... et le plus souvent j'arrive quand il est endormi. Et à chaque fois j'oublie complètement de demander aux médecins s'il se souvient de quelque chose. Je suis vraiment trop bête. » dit-elle en rigolant de sa propre bêtise.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, en effet... » grogna Axel. Mais suffisamment fort pour que la jeune fille entende.

Cette dernière mit une main sur son bras pour le forcer à s'arrêter, et le regarda la tête inclinée sur le côté, un petit sourire en coin ancré sur les lèvres.

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup... je me trompe ? »

Le rouquin ne la regarda pas dans les yeux. Il ne sut pas quoi dire, à part :

« Est-ce qu'il se souvient de toi ? »

La brunette ne parut pas comprendre tout de suite et haussa un sourcil.

« Roxas... est-ce qu'il connaît ton nom ? » répéta Axel, inquiet.

La jeune fille sourit, comprenant où le roux voulait en venir.

« Oh que oui ! » lança t-elle fièrement. « J'ai pas un prénom courant. Et il est pas prêt de l'oublier ! »

C'était ce qu'Axel craignait... Il baissa tristement la tête... Elle devait être bien plus proche que Roxas qu'il ne le pensait.

« Enfin... » reprit la jeune fille. « Il ne s'en souvient pas exactement... Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, il n'a pas été en mesure de se souvenir de mon nom... il ne me reconnaissait pas. J'ai dû lui dire mon nom moi-même. C'est pour ça qu'il le connaît. »

La jeune fille put voir la mine soulagé d'Axel, et comprit immédiatement.

« Ooh je vois... » fit-elle d'une voix taquine. « Tu es jaloux ! » annonça t-elle une main sur la hanche, l'autre pointée sur Axel, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Je-...mais non ! » se défendit le garçon, rouge pivoine, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rigoler la brune.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te piquerai pas Roxas ! Cela serait pas cool de ma part de te le piquer alors que vous êtes déjà ensemble. »

Ces dernières paroles gêna encore plus le roux.

« Je crois que tu as mal compris... nous ne sommes pas ensemble... » avoua Axel en se grattant la nuque.

La brunette cessa immédiatement de rire, et regarda Axel les yeux démesurément ouverts.

« De quooiiiii ?!!! » hurla t-elle, presque horrifiée.

Plusieurs infirmiers et patients se tournèrent vers eux.

« Baissez d'un cran... » marmonna l'une des infirmières le regard mauvais.

Honteuse, la petite brune s'excusa en souriant nerveusement. Puis elle prit Axel par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

« C'est une blague ? Vous n'êtes pas ensemble ?! » redemanda t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bah non... »

« Tu te fiches de moi? »

« Non... »

« ... »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez, marmonnant quelques jurons.

« C'est inadmissible ! » explosa-elle. « Vu la façon dont Roxas me parlait de toi, j'y ai carrément cru ! »

Axel ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait de cette manière.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda t-il, confus.

« Quelle déception ! »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil.

« Attends une minute... tu n'es pas amoureuse de Roxas ? »

La jeune fille parut très surprise par la question.

« Moi ? Mais non ! Roxas est juste un bon ami, rien de plus. » dit-elle, comme si c'était évident.

Soudainement, toutes les craintes d'Axel retombèrent d'un coup. Il soupira de soulagement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

« Mais toi... » commença la jeune fille, après son moment de déception. « Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

A cette question, Axel ne voulut pas répondre. Mais son silence le trahit.

« Hé hé... j'en étais sûre ! » rit-elle, ayant tout compris. « C'est trop mignon ! Et tu sais si c'est réciproque ? » demanda t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

« Ça m'étonnerait... » lâcha tristement Axel.

« Ah... donc Roxas ne t'a pas dit... »

Le roux haussa les sourcils et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

« Dit quoi ? »

La brunette mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Non, rien... si Roxas ne t'a rien dit, je ne dis rien non plus. »

Axel fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à demander si la jeune fille ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.

« N'en parlons plus, ok ? » demanda la jeune fille en souriant, recommençant à avancer. « Il y a plus important. Il faut aller rendre visite à Roxas ! »

Axel hocha la tête. Il commença à avancer, mais fut stoppé lorsqu'une main se présenta à lui.

« Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Xion. Enchantée ! » déclara la brune, souriante.

Axel la regarda un moment. Quel idiot. Il était vraiment trop paranoïaque. Cette jeune fille semblait vraiment avoir le coeur sur la main. Et elle ne représentait vraiment aucun obstacle entre lui et Roxas. Non... il s'était véritablement trompé sur son compte.

« Tu connais déjà mon nom... Ravi de te connaître, Xion. »

Et ils se serrèrent chaleureusement la main, avant de reprendre leur chemin.

°-°-°-°

Xion fut la première à entrer dans la chambre, Axel sur ses pas. Il était encore un peu nerveux à l'idée de refaire face à Roxas après autant de temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour entrer ? » demanda Xion, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Axel se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Xion comprit, sans qu'il ait besoin de parler.

« Je vais voir s'il est disposé à nous parler, d'accord ? Je te dis quand tu peux entrer. » dit-elle en se ré-introduisant dans la chambre.

Le rouquin acquiesça silencieusement, et attendit le retour de la jeune fille.

Trente secondes passèrent...

Et bientôt, Xion ressortit de la chambre, sereine. Sans un bruit, elle indiqua à Axel de venir dans la chambre. Le roux s'exécuta. Nerveux, il garda la tête baissée.

« Il dort... » chuchota Xion, un sourire aux lèvres.

Axel releva alors doucement la tête...

...

...et crût qu'il allait pleurer.

Devant lui, il eut l'image parfaite d'un ange paisiblement endormi.

Il fit quelques pas vers lui, sans faire de bruit, tandis que Xion faisait de même.

Cette beauté délicate avait toujours troublé Axel. Et lorsque le petit blond était endormi, elle était encore plus flagrante... il avait presque peur de le toucher... de peur de la ternir...(2)

Il décida donc de s'asseoir sur le tabouret près du lit, et se pencha un peu en avant pour mieux l'observer.

« Est-ce qu'il va mieux ? Au niveau de sa mémoire, je veux dire... »

« Je n'ai pas demandé les détails. Mais oui. Même s'il ne se souvient toujours pas des personnes qui l'entouraient avant son accident. Mais cela fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas venue le voir... alors peut-être que... »

« Je vois... »

« Il était bourré aux médicaments avant. Le pauvre, je le plaignais... mais maintenant, il semble vraiment aller mieux. »

Axel sourit. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était tellement pâle... maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait envie d'en pleurer.

Pendant tout ce temps, Roxas avait du probablement souffrir. Et il l'avait laissé derrière lui... Il se détestait pour ça. Heureusement, le blond n'avait pas été seul. Sa famille, Xion, Sora et sûrement d'autres personnes étaient à ses côtés. Là où il aurait dû être.

Soudainement, les deux amis entendirent un léger gémissement. Xion redirigea son regard vers le lit, où Roxas clignait doucement des yeux.

Axel vit de grandes billes céruléennes rivées droit sur lui.

Roxas le regardait.

Le rouquin retint sa respiration.

Les lèvres délicatement rosées du jeune blond commencèrent à s'étirer doucement.

Roxas...

souriait...

Non...

Il avait du mal à y croire, mais...

Roxas lui souriait.

Xion non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus. Et là, elle vit les lèvres de son ami bouger doucement.

« A... » commença le petit blond en fermant les yeux.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence où chacun se retint de dire quelque chose.

« A...xel. »

Xion crut qu'elle allait tomber à la renverse, et mit une main sur son coeur, croyant que ce dernier allait la lâcher d'une minute à l'autre. « Impossible... » chuchota t-elle, partagée entre la joie et l'incompréhension.

Axel ouvrit grand la bouche, ne sachant que faire. Il vit Roxas rouvrir les yeux, et lever lentement sa main pour la faire arriver sur la joue du rouquin, replaçant derrière l'oreille une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

« Axel... » répéta le blond, son sourire ne disparaissant jamais. « C'est... bien toi... »

Les épaules d'Axel se mirent à trembler.

« Comment... ai-je pu... t'oublier ? » demanda le petit blond pour lui-même.

Il commença à faire parcourir sa main sur la joue sur la joue du rouquin, pour la faire venir sur les lèvres tremblantes de son ami.

« Roxas... »

« Tout ce temps... » continua le petit blond, d'une voix faible et encore endormi. « Il y avait l'image de ce garçon roux... dont je n'arrivais pas à saisir le nom... et ça faisait... si... mal... » Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. « Pourquoi... tu n'es pas venu... plus tôt ? »

Axel sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il avait toujours cru que son Roxas était définitivement parti... qu'il ne se souviendrait jamais de lui. Mais Roxas était là, il semblait aller mieux. Il lui parlait, souriait... et il se souvenait.

« Je suis désolé... » s'excusa Axel, saisissant la main de Roxas qui caressait sa joue. « Pardon... » Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul. Il laissa les larmes couler librement. Elles vinrent tomber sur le visage du petit blond, qui referma les yeux.

Puis chacun regarda l'autre dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes.

Alors, Axel commença à avancer son visage vers celui de son ami, qui referma les yeux, sa main balayant d'un geste du pouce les larmes qui s'échappaient encore des yeux verts du roux.

Et les seuls bruits qui vinrent perturber le silence durant leur baiser, furent les quelques sanglots de joie de Xion, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en silence.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**(1) Voilà, Tifa parle à ma place. Je vous épargne les détails purement scientifiques :D**

**(2) Vous pensez pas qu'Axel va un peu loin dans son délire ? xD Désolée j'avais quand même envie de mettre ça, j'étais inspirée mdr**

**On nage en pleine guimauve vous trouvez pas ? XD Comment je peux écrire des trucs aussi à l'eau de rose moi franchement... bon tant pis... du moment que ça plait... non ? Ca vous plaît pas ? Ah... :D ah et attention, ce n'est pas parce que Roxas a réussi à se souvenir d'Axel, que cela se passera ainsi dans la vraie vie, tout a bien sûr été romancé pour que ça colle bien avec l'histoire XD**

**J'AIME PAS CE CHAPITRE ! D8**

**Bref xD**

**Voilààààà ! ^^ A fini ce chapitre ! 8D Oui donc, comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai mis Xion.. *se prend un milliard de tomates dans la tronche* ... maieeeuh !! xD C'était la (mauvaise ?) surprise du chapitre. Désolée, je suis devenue pro-Xion depuis un petit moment é.è Alors faut pas m'en vouloir... je sais, vous auriez préféré Naminé... mais je préfère Xion :'( Donc voilà... même si je la détestais avant, maintenant je l'aime vraiment beaucoup :)**

**Ah et j'espère que vous connaissez tous Cissnei, la Turk que l'on peut voir dans Final Fantasy VII : Crisis Core ^^ C'est un de mes personnages préférés =)**

**Mais je l'ai tuée hohoho :D *se fait tabasser par les pro-Cissnei***

**A plus tard pour le quatrième et dernier chapitre ! ^^**

**Ah, et aussi, ma Lilou-chan(Lilou-chan-yaoiste4ever) a fait un dessin pour illustrer ma fic ^^ et en particulier ce chapitre =) Je vais vous donner le lien DeviantArt =D : http : // x-lilou-chan-x. /art/ Before-it-ll-be-too-late-128231692 Le tout sans espace ^^ Passez voir son DA, il est génial ^-^**


End file.
